


Los amantes de Acapulco

by ss9



Category: Dynasty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ss9/pseuds/ss9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dynasty Prequel: Spin off of Beginnings by Paige. Heading down to Acapulco to secure some new oil leases, Blake lets his supermodel girlfriend drag him to a society party; where one of the guests is awfully familiar. With John Forsythe & Joan Collins</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los amantes de Acapulco

Chapter 1: Chapter 1  
Los amantes de Acapulco

A/U set in January 1978 spun from Beginnings by Paige

"Blake stood up and removed his reading glasses. As he waited for Carla to come in, he thought back on their brief but tumultuous relationship. They'd met in October in Vail at a party given by a mutual acquaintance, and the physical attraction between them had been immediate and intense. They'd stayed at the party long enough to be polite, but as soon as possible they'd made their excuses and gone straight to her hotel room where they'd spent a decadently debauched night together. Over the next three months, they'd gotten together whenever they could, either in Denver or at her place in L.A. They'd even spent a weekend together in Las Vegas, but eventually the demands of their respective careers and their incompatibility outside of the bedroom had led to several arguments.

Other than sex, they had absolutely nothing in common. She went through money as fast as she made it, while he carefully invested every dime he earned. Her only goal in life was to have a good time, and while he liked to have fun as much as anyone, he had a much more serious, disciplined approach to life. Work was his first priority, and they clashed frequently because she expected him to drop everything to satisfy her every whim, something he absolutely refused to do.

He'd been on the verge of breaking things off with her, but at the beginning of the year she'd left on a two-month trip to Mexico to shoot her first movie. He'd half-heartedly agreed to join her there for a weekend if he could find the time, but he'd never made it down. "

But what if fate had other plans?

Part 1:

"Blake...Can you hear me...This line is far from brilliant." Carla managed to infuse her disdain for her less than plush surrounds even down a crackly line.

Sighing as he tried to inject some enthusiasm into his voice Blake reminded himself it was hardly gentlemanly to break up with a lady over the phone. "I can hear you but the line is rather noisy."

"Good...Now are you going to make it down this weekend…"

"I don't think so I do have a late meeting on…"

"Blake!" Carla's annoyance was clear. "This is the third time you have used that excuse…"

"I know…"

"Then when are you going to do something about it? I mean its not like I'm not short of offers down here, I've been invited to a fancy party this weekend, some international fossil fuel magnate is having a large party for his birthday at his villa in Acapulco…What's his name…"

"Not Dr Charles Kingston?" Blake asked his interest in the conversation finally picking up.

In truth he had been tuning out her winging, mentally counting down how long he could wait before citing another appointment. Yet at the mention of the elusive Dr Kingston Blake was all ears. In the last ten years Blake had tried on numerous occasions to get a business meeting with the oil and gas magnate yet every time he had been politely but firmly turned down. Now mostly retired Dr Kingston spent much of his life jetting around the world, living off of his immense personal fortune and the income from the many lucrative leases he held the rights to.

In particular the leases in the Indian Ocean that if Blake was right, and he usual was, would come up for renewal in a few months. It would be quite the coup for Denver Carrington to get those leases. It would certainly put a certain Colby nose out of joint even if Blake managed to get in on the bidding.

"Blake….Blake are you still there?" Carla's annoyed voice cut through Blake's thoughts.

"Honestly I don't know why I bother…"

"Wait Carla, you're right." Blake was suddenly all charm as he plotted how to squeeze in a weekend romp with his supermodel and do a little business as well.

"I can't cancel my Friday meeting but I can fly down first thing in the morning…If you still want me that is?" He added suggestively, yet as Carla purred in his ear and began to heatedly suggest all the things they could get up to Blake let his mind wonder, the prospect of those Indian leases more than enough to get him all excited.

Leaning back in the chauffeured convertible Blake enjoyed the warm breeze in his hair and the rays of the setting on his face. It had been a wonderful idea to come down here, the day had been pleasantly passed in Carla's bed but as far as Blake was concerned the best was yet to come.

"Honestly Blake why did you insist on coming to this dratted party…We could have had far more fun staying in." Carla muttered fluttering her long dark lashes at Blake her hand sliding up his leg in an attempt to sway him to her way of thinking.

Reaching down Blake stopped her hand in its tracks. "You said on the phone this party was the highlight of the social calendar."

"Down here." Carla retorted sniffing disdainfully as she removed her hand and tried to rescue her windblown hair.

"But considering that means aging gossipy socialites and boring old businessmen past their prime; it is hardly going to be "my" sort of thing."

Bristling at her comment, in particular the "boring old businessmen" which Blake was almost certain was a jibe at him, he chose not to comment and let her stew in her own juices whilst he enjoyed the lush scenery as they pulled into the Villa Rosa's vast estate.

Set just outside of Acapulco proper, the villa enjoyed its own stretch of coastline, a private cove visible from the winding drive that was only accessible from sea or the stairs cut into the cliff. Set up on the top of the cliff the house could be seen through the terraced gardens and scattered trees, its every balcony and terrace decorated with gently glowing lanterns; the noise of salsa music, the babble of voices and the occasional tinkle of laughter spilling into the night air.

As their car came to a halt at the bottom of a series of stairs Blake experienced a sudden sense of déjà vu. Yet the moment those memories sprang to mind Blake viciously suppressed them.

Walking into the house it was obviously packed and as Carla handed her wrap to a waiting attendant Blake retrieved them both a glass of champagne from a hovering houseboy.

"Dr Kingston is receiving on the main terrace."

Heading in the general flow of the partygoers Blake offered Carla his arm and they found themselves on the terrace when the white tie wearing birthday boy was indeed holding court. The gray haired magnate was seated at the piano, having booted off the pianist and was entertaining his guests by jamming with the band.

Starting to sing a popular rat pack number before breaking off. "It's no good this song is a duet and where the hell has my accompanyment disappeared to? Someone find her and drag her out here if you have to?" He called out causing his friends to laugh.

Sensing an opportunity Blake pulled Carla with him, enjoying the envious looks of some passing gentlemen as they caught sight of the supermodel on his arm. Yet not sooner was he a couple of feet away from the piano than a very familiar voice rang out.

"Honestly Charles where is the fire?"

Freezing on the spot, Blake's grip on Carla's arm tightened; convinced that he had to be hearing things it couldn't be her. Yet Charles Kingston's next words blew that possibility out of the water.

"There you are Alexis…How could I possibly carry on without my singing partner?"

As the music started up Blake caught sight of her.

The lies and fantasies that he had built up over the years apart, warping her beauty and making her as ugly as her deeds, they shattered instantly. If anything the years had matured her beauty, accentuated it, and now in her prime Alexis wasn't merely beautiful she was stunning.

Suddenly the crowd started clapping and Blake woke as if from a dazed sleep. He had missed the performance and as people pressed in around him in order to praise the performers Blake felt the need to escape claw at him. He couldn't do this…He couldn't face her.

"God Dammit Blake LET GO you're hurting ME!"

Carla's sharp exclamation carried far in the sudden lull of conversation causing heads to turn in their direction, eyes widening in surprise.

None more so than a pair of startled emeralds, whose owner gasped as she caught sight of the new arrivals. "Blake…"

"I can't believe you Blake, we only just got to this damn party and now we have to leave?" Carla snapped pulling her arm from Blake's grasp as he paced into the lobby, demanding a car as soon as possible.

Resisting the urge to shout at her, knowing it would do no good, Blake thought reason might work and failing that his charm would prove irresistible. "Just half an hour ago you didn't want to come to this "boring party", I am just accommodating your wishes."

Snorting Carla flicked her long dark hair over her shoulder. "If that were true we would never have left the hotel…It's not because of me we are leaving its because of "Her"!

"I don't know what you are talking about…"

"Fine keep your damn secrets, but don't expect me to follow your whims like a trained puppy. Go back to the hotel but don't expect me to leave with you."

"Carla…"

"No Blake, now I am here I might as well see who is here and perhaps I will find out just who that woman is who has got you so spooked."

"Carla…" Blake tried again calling after her but it was too late she had vanished back into the party.

Sighing Blake ran his hands through his silver hair. She was wrong he was not running away, he was just avoiding an unpleasant confrontation.

"I never took you for a coward Blake." A familiar honeyed voice commented clearly amused by his agitation.

"Your opinion of me ceased to be of any interest years ago Alexis." Blake bit back; hoping coming out all guns blazing would drive her away.

Yet if anything his aggression seemed to bait her.

Smiling as sweetly as an alligator Alexis sashayed down the steps, kitten heels clipping on the marble flagstones, the swish of expensive silk as she came closer; close enough that he caught the scent of her perfume. It was the same and the memories it evoked caused his stomach to clench.

"You look well Blake."

Clenching his jaw as Alexis circled him, appraising him like a predator from every angle, Blake waited on a knife-edge for her to pounce.

"What no reciprocating "You look wonderful Alexis"…"

"Since you seem so sure of that it's any wonder you need me to confirm it." Blake retorted snidely, unable to resist her baiting even when he knew it was best to shut up and get the hell out of there.

"So you do think I look well." Alexis teasingly replied taking the message she wanted from his words and discarding the obvious sarcasm. "So why are you here…Not a burning desire to talk about the old days I take it?"

"No."

"So?"

"It's a party. Obviously I didn't know you would be here…"

"Or you wouldn't have come? Oh Blake I'm hurt."

Snorting at her faux distress Blake finally turned to face her, his eyes automatically raking over her admiringly. He was a man who appreciated and valued beauty, even in the most deadly of adversaries, and Alexis was a most definitely a beautiful and deadly adversary. In the white one shouldered Grecian dress that clung to her curves Alexis looked every inch the goddess.

"What do you want Alexis?"

Pausing for a moment before answering Alexis shrugged. "Just satisfying my curiosity. How my ex-husband who has been so careful to avoid me over the last thirteen years suddenly appears at a party in Acapulco?"

"You think I've been deliberately going out of my way to avoid you?" Blake scoffed.

"Haven't you?" Alexis asked, her eyebrow raising in disbelief.

"Believe it or not I have better things to do with my time than keep tabs on you…If we haven't met before now I can only thank my very good luck and the fact that I prefer not to attend "your" type of parties."

"Fun ones you mean." Alexis countered with barely a pause for breath. "You always did prefer those more staid political fundraisers or those pathetic excuse for business networking affairs…" She trailed off, eyes lighting up suddenly as it clicked.

"Oil leases."

Frowning at the abrupt topic change Blake turned and stared at the suddenly serious Alexis, she finally had his full attention. His annoyance growing as she smiled and began to laugh, her emerald eyes glinting knowingly.

"Oh and here I thought you might have changed in your old age…But you're not here enjoying a vacation…You're not even really here to show off that supermodel, and honestly at your age Blake you really should be ashamed at yourself…You are here on business. The almighty goddess that is Denver Carrington strikes again."

Scowling as absorbed Alexis's scorn and cryptic mutterings Blake was just about to tell her to lay off the champagne as the bubbles clearly had gone to her head when Alexis shut him right up.

"You're sniffing after Charles's Indian leases…Oh please Blake could you be more transparent?" Alexis added laughing, her amusement increasing, as he couldn't deny it, and the fact that he couldn't, that she was right vexed him more deeply than anything else she could say.

And Blake Carrington hated loosing, even a war of words, but loosing to Alexis that was simply unacceptable.

For a long moment neither spoke, each eyeing their adversary now that the first blood had been drawn. On points Alexis had won the first round, but Blake was determined that that was down to home turf advantage, and now that the initial surprise was over he would show her just why nobody played mind games with Blake Carrington and came out smiling.

As if sensing he was preparing to fire Alexis immediately went on the offensive. "I didn't realize I still have that much power over you Blake…"

"You have power over me?" Blake scoffed, dark eyes glinting dangerously, she was pushing him close to the limits of his patience and they both knew it.

Pouting as she toyed with the delicate gold bangles that her adorned her left wrist Alexis paused before answering, her voice low yet the underlying steel was obvious even beneath her honeyed tone.

"Well what else would you call it? I mean you came all this way for a chance at those leases and now you're leaving without even meeting Charles…If that isn't power?" Alexis trailed off lifting her eyes to meet his gaze, holding it even when Blake's face clouded over and his eyes hardened.

"As fascinating as this all is." Blake scoffed breaking off as a car finally arrived and he sought to escape without looking liking he was running away. "So if you'll excuse me, I really do have better places to be…"

"It's a shame that's all…" Alexis cut in before he could disappear down the steps and out of her life once more. "I mean to come all this way and give up without really trying, that's not the Blake Carrington I remember, but then again maybe age has affected you more than it appears at first sight."

Surprised by her turn of phrase Blake stopped suddenly, turning to face her one eyebrow raised suspiciously as he waited for the other shoe to drop; during their marriage he had spent years learning to read what she actually meant from what came out of her beautiful mouth. If he was reading her correctly now, in between those insults there was a carefully worded offer. Or if not an offer per say, a challenge, and Blake Carrington had never backed down from a challenge.

If she was uncomfortable under Blake's intense gaze Alexis didn't show it, smiling sweetly as she loaded up her next verbal spar.

"Besides since your charming companion is staying for a while longer there seems little point in leaving now; nothing to rush back to an empty hotel room for…Unless of course you've developed a passion for Dominos in the last thirteen years; I hear the senior's have a game going most nights…You'd fit right in."

"I think I'll pass."

"On the dominos?" Alexis asked innocently, unable to completely suppress a victorious smirk as Blake waved away the car and slowly made his way back up the steps, slowly and reluctantly like a condemned man walking to his execution. She had stopped him from fleeing, when it was clear he wanted nothing more than to put as much distance between them as possible, round two to her as well.

"Well then." She added suddenly all sweetness as she slipped her hand into the crook of Blake's elbow, relishing the way he tensed at the unexpected contact, yet didn't dare to pull away. "I suppose I'd better introduce you around…"

"I am sure I could manage…"

"Oh tosh, you need my help Blake, more than even you realize." Alexis cut off his objection. "You see I'm afraid Uncles Charles can be somewhat protective, that and he has a memory like an elephant."

Coming to a sudden stop Blake brought a stunned Alexis to a sudden holt as well. "Uncle Charles?" He asked confused.

Smiling like a cat who had caught the canary Alexis all but purred her reply. "Oh I forgot the two of you never did meet…We're not blood related after all but Charles did see Cassey and I grow up, so he's been an honoree Uncle since I was a girl."

"I see." Blake muttered and for the first time he truly did, now all those polite little refusals for meetings suddenly made sense, any 'Uncle' of Alexis would hardly look favorably on her ex-husband. It hardly seemed worth the effort anymore, if it wasn't for the fact that Alexis seemed to be on his side, of if not on his side at least she wasn't an obstruction. Yet why she seemed happy to help caused him concern.

"And you are happy to introduce us?" Blake asked incredulously

"I am." Alexis answered simply stepping forward, surprised when Blake remained motionless.

Snorting in derision Blake shook his head. "You'll forgive me if I find this sudden generosity a little hard to swallow Alexis, like cyanide it tends to burn on the way down!"

"It's hardly sudden." Alexis snapped back her eyes flaring with hidden anger. "Despite what you may like to believe, Denver Carrington would not be the success it is today if it were not for my connections and networking talents Blake."

"Or my hard work and sweat and tears…"

"Let's not forget my tears, it was the cause of enough of them." Alexis snapped back, her rein on her temper slipping just a notch before she took a deep breath and was suddenly all glacial charm once more. "Besides Business is Business. I've always wanted Denver Carrington to be a success…"

Raising an eyebrow in disbelief Blake waited for her to continue.

"I did and do…It is my children's inheritance after all. Why wouldn't I want to help make it as successful as possible?"

Stumped by her usual use of logic Blake decided it was safest not to answer and risk exposure, surprising her by accepting her reason at face value and matching her pace as they headed back into the party. Instead he reasoned it would be sensible to take advantage of her unexpected generosity whilst it lasted, it rarely lasted long.

Yet he would keep a watchful eye out just in case of bear traps.

That was what he convinced himself he was doing as he walked half a pace behind her, allowing her to lead them through the crowd, watching her closely out of the corner of his eye. She walked the party like a big cat did their territory. Confident she cut her way through the masses, expecting people to move aside to let her pass, and what was more amazing they did. Couples and groups would side step or part to allow them to walk by, all turning and greeting Alexis with smiles or calling out greetings; their excitement growing when she deigned to pause and grace them with her company all but fleetingly.

"Ah there he is." Alexis muttered jarring Blake from his internal musing and he turned scanning the crowd for a familiar grey-haired head. It took him a moment but following her gaze he found Dr Kingston twirling a partner about the dance floor.

"Shall we?" Alexis asked innocently, offering Blake her hand; emerald eyes glinting with suppressed amusement as if daring him to refuse.

"You have got to be joking…"

"I never joke about something as serious as dancing Blake…What's the matter, not afraid of dancing with little old me?" Alexis scoffed her hand hovering mockingly. "What's the worst that could happen, you trip over your pride?

Gritting his teeth as he weathered yet another jab at his masculine pride, Blake quickly realised he would only have to endure it long enough to lead her across the floor and gain an introduction. So reluctantly he took her smaller hand in his own, momentarily surprised how easily she slipped into his arms; falling into a rhythm as if it had been weeks not years since they had last danced together.

Standing so close, hemmed in by the other couples, it was impossible to ignore the scent of her perfume or the way she still fitted neatly against his shoulder, her petite frame making him seem giant like in comparison. The pounding salsa music setting a faster beat yet Blake preferred to keep it simple, always conscious that he was a clumsy dancer, yet Alexis responded lightly and easily to his lead and always made him feel less lead footed.

They were half way across the floor to Dr Kingston when a drunken reveller span his partner too wildly and loosing his balance careened into them. Smashing into Alexis's back so she grabbed wildly at Blake's shoulder as he pulled her close, pivoting them out of the drunk's path.

"Bloody idiot." Alexis hissed, eyes flashing as she scowled over her shoulder at the drunk now sprawled out on the floor.

Swallowing Blake could only nod his agreement, his throat suddenly dry and constricted, even as his pulse quickened and he found himself momentarily light-headed as the blood rushed elsewhere. Her body was pressed firmly along the length of his, breasts rising with every breath brushed teasingly against his chest, her motionless thigh pressed against a part of him that hadn't been this close to her in many years and clearly had missed her.

In pulling her close the hand that had rested innocently in the small of her back now pressed against the soft skin exposed by the low drape of fabric and it took all of his dwindling control not to stroke it.

As if sensing the sudden shift in mood and the rapidly building tension Alexis gazed up at him through her lashes, her breathing speeding up teasing his cheek as goosebumps broke out across her body. Feeling the pointed signs of her arousal through the thin silk of her dress Blake finally met her gaze, startled emerald eyes darkening rapidly especially as Blake's eyes dropped momentarily to her lips.

Yet Blake paused, lust warring with his better judgement, and he barely managed to stifle a groan as an amused Alexis pressed her well-positioned thigh against the growing bulge in his trousers, a barely concealed question and invitation in her glinting eyes. Growling low in his throat Blake tried to regain control, a fact made more difficult by the teasing circles Alexis was drawing along his shoulder her fingers creeping over his collar to slide into his hair.

Momentarily closing his eyes as he savoured her touch Blake's grip on her tightened, the hand on her back sliding down her spine caressing her skin before cupping her bottom and pulling their hips into full contact, savouring the startled gasp his sudden gesture elicited.

Opening his eyes Blake found Alexis's face dangerously close, her eyes now pools of darkened desire as she tilted her chin up, lips parted slightly waiting for him to lean down and claim them.

"Very cosy for two people who have only just met!" Carla's angry voice was like a bucket of cold water and Blake shuddered at the contact, jarred from the heady private world of his and Alexis's attraction.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Blake?"

"Carla…"

"Oh so you do at least remember who I am, for a moment there it seemed like you had forgotten all about me." Carla snarled slightly unsteady on her heels the cause of which became all too apparent as she swigged greedily at her red wine.

"Carla you're overreacting." Blake insisted choosing to ignore the snort of amusement from Alexis yet even he couldn't pretend their little threesome wasn't attracting some interested onlookers. "Let's go inside and talk about this calmly…and soberly."

"A little late for that don't you think." Alexis sniggered as she stepped out of Blake's arms, finally drawing Carla's attention.

"Shut up grandma."

Raising an eyebrow at that less than inspired put down Alexis smiled sweetly before replying in her most cultured tone, the English accent so clipped it could have cut glass. "I don't believe we have had the pleasure of an introduction."

"Carla Lombardi." The long limbed model retorted, fluttering her long dark lashes and flicking her dark hair over her shoulder as she stared down at the more petite Alexis; surprised when instead of being intimidated by the young beauty her rival's smile merely increased.

"Of course you are…" Alexis answered, shooting Blake a cryptic look that made Carla bristle.

"And you are?"

"Oh do forgive me. I'm Alexis…Alexis Carrington." Alexis parried expertly, her single blow causing Carla to stagger back in surprise. "Don't tell me Blake forgot to mention me?"

"You're married?" Carla gasped turning on Blake who tried to placate her.

"Divorced! Thirteen years ago." Blake added quickly shooting Alexis a look that could have scorched if she hadn't already gotten her armour back in place.

Shaking her head Carla backed away stumbling into a few other partygoers who had been surreptitiously trying to listen in without appearing to be doing so. "Yeah right because everyone dances with their ex-wives like that."

"Carla please…" Blake tried again, sighing as he realised he was starting to sound like a broken record, irritated by the fact that he was stuck in position of having to explain himself. It was little wonder he had chosen to steer clear of a serious relationship in the last thirteen years if this was the sort of hassle he had to deal with.

"Alexis is everything alright?" Dr Charles Kingston suddenly asked having appeared at Alexis's elbow, hazel eyes narrowed in concern.

"Everything is fine Charles. Someone's had a little too much to drink and started jumping to conclusions." Alexis explained succinctly, and for once Blake almost envied the way she could turn a situation to suit herself. In the past it had often frustrated him, how she could twist any argument and make herself into the innocent party.

"Carla nothing happened we were just dancing." Blake insisted trying to reclaim control of the situation.

Snorting Carla shook her head, "You must think I'm really dumb…"

"Well if the cap fits." Alexis muttered lowly, but not quietly enough as Carla whirled on her staggering slightly, her dark eyes wide and unfocused.

"You bitch…" Carla hissed pitching the remaining contents of her wineglass at a stunned Alexis, the red wine staining Alexis's long white dress, trailing down the silk like spilled blood.

Standing still as a marble statue Alexis simple raised a sculptured eyebrow accepting the handkerchief that Charles offered yet she made no attempt to mop at the stain. "I think Miss Lombardi you should consider your invitation to this house revoked."

Searching the gathered crowd for any flicker of support Carla caught Blake's gaze, her frustration giving way to a petulant tantrum, as he remained stony faced. Turning on her heel she stormed back into the house scattering onlookers in her wake.

Shaking his head Blake turned apologetically to Alexis and their host. "I am so sorry…"

"Don't worry Blake it's only a dress, I have others." Alexis deadpanned.

"Dr Kingston my apologies for the disturbance. It's been an interesting evening." He added starting towards the house.

"Blake wait…" Alexis called out catching his arm. "You really shouldn't leave without talking to Charles…It wouldn't do for the evening to be a total wasted opportunity." She added raising an eyebrow playfully.

"Alexis…"

"Blake…" Alexis countered meeting his stern gaze, watching as he struggled with himself. Smiling as she saw him give in, turning his back on the house. "Charles may I introduce Blake Carrington."

"Dr Kingston."

"The Blake Carrington?" Charles answered clearly surprised yet if he had any particular objection he chose not to mention it shaking Blake's hand.

"Now if you boys will excuse me I really need to change…Enjoy the rest of the party Blake." Alexis added leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his cheek before Blake could object, then pulling away she cut a striking figure stalking through the throng, many heads turning as she passed.

"Well I must admit I am somewhat surprised to see you here Blake, I wasn't aware you and Alexis were on speaking terms." Charles spoke once they were alone, accepting a drink from a passing waiter before offering one to Blake.

Shaking his head Blake passed on the drink, "We…" Blake began unable to define just how the current state of his relationship with Alexis could be classified. "It's complicated."

"What isn't?" Charles quipped sternly yet his eyes softened in concern as they flickered towards the house into which Alexis had vanished. "I do hope you are not here simply to cause mischief."

"That was not my intention, actually I had no idea Alexis would even be here…I was hoping to meet you and when she offered to introduce us it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass by."

Intrigued Charles took a deep sip of his drink waiting for Blake to continue.

"I was hoping we might do business together." Blake added awkwardly.

Nodding Charles actually seemed to consider it. "Alright, if Alexis truly has no objection, why don't you call by tomorrow morning, sometime after breakfast and we'll talk? For now I must attend to my other guests." He added politely leaving Blake to amuse himself.

Taking a drink from a passing waiter Blake downed it quickly; he should be celebrating he had accomplished what he had hoped for after all. Yet somehow Blake couldn't help but suspect these chance meetings would have more lasting consequences than just a few oil leases.

Chapter 2: Chapter 2  
Sighing it didn't take long for Blake to realise he was dreaming, memories of last night of his explosive encounter with his ex-wife merging with other memories, memories he had thought long forgotten. A honeyed voice calling out to him, his playful young bride splashing him from the pool of their honeymoon villa, taunting him to come after her, to catch her if he can. A disorientated Blake chasing after her, pulling her bikini clad body into his arms, enjoying a sensuous kiss as his hands roved her body freely.

The scene changing, evolving, their bedroom at the house the curtains drawn and room dimmed Blake squirming under the generous and talented lips of his wife as she woke him in a most unusual manner. Sliding his fingers into her long dark hair Blake groaned and arched his hips against her mouth; eyes pressed tightly closed, hissing as Alexis purred in satisfaction the vibrations quickly undermining his control.

"Alexis I'm going to..." He gasped on the very cusp when she withdrew suddenly and Blake winced as something slapped his sensitive stomach.

Wincing as he opened his eyes at the unexpected bright light filtering in from...Was that a balcony? It took a good few moments for Blake to orientate himself, glancing about the hotel room in confusion before understanding flooded him.

He was in Acapulco...A hotel suite...And unless she had taken to breaking into people's rooms and accosting them sexually it had almost definitely not been his ex-wife's talented lips Blake junior had been enjoying.

"Carla?"

As if summoned by magic the dark eyed model appeared from the bathroom, hurriedly fastening her clothes and shooting him a look of pure loathing.

"I'm..."

"You're what Blake, Sorry?" Carla spat. "I am sure you are darling. Only sorry you said her name before and not after I had finished..."

"It was..." Blake tried again sitting up and wincing as certain parts of his anatomy complained violently at the abrupt cessation of services. Yet try as he could, even half asleep, Blake struggled to think of any excuse that would get him out of this mess, or at least might placate her enough to get her to finish what she had started.

"A mistake, oh you bet it was. This whole affair has been one series of mistakes after another I should have listened when people warned me about you. The serial monogamist, oh he never cheats on you ladies he just never gives you a fighting chance. Just a few pleasant dinners, a few hot nights between the sheets then he stops returning your phone calls. Casual loving, Blake Carrington style, never a chance at anything more."

Startled Blake leant back as if physically slapped. Her words may have lacked finesse but the pain behind them was real enough. He had thought he had made himself clear, thought he always made himself clear at the start of an affair, casual and light no permanent attachment. He had never considered he might actually be hurting anyone when he broke off, what was in his eyes, another meaningless affair.

"I'm sorry." He added and this time he even meant it. Not for the faux pax with the name, but for anything he had said or done that might have given her the wrong impression; like agreeing to meet her in Mexico when all that really interested him were the oil leases.

"Yeah so am I. Sorry I ever started this thing...whatever you call it, a sordid little fling. I'm worth more than this Blake. I deserve better, we all do, thirteen years worth of rebound girls should tell you something."

Stunned by her turn of phrase Blake could only stare in mute astonishment as Carla grabbed her purse and stepped into her heels yet she had one last parting shot.

"Now since you've never gotten her out of your system why don't you take that..." Carla paused pointing violently at his still prominent erection. "Back to your wife and ask her to finish you off, or what's the matter Blake afraid she might just turn you down?" She added turning and striding out the suite, slamming the door behind her leaving an extremely uncomfortable Blake gaping after her.

An hour or so later a linen suited and somewhat more composed Blake Carrington made his way up the stairs that led to the Villa Rosa. If anything the estate was even more impressive in the daylight, now you could see many flowered arbours, the gardens a riot of colour and a credit to their owner.

He was greeted at the door by the same house boy that had been attending at the party. "Sr Kingson sends his apologies Sr Carrington, he is currently occupied with a call from his Paris agents, if you would be so kind to wait for him on the terrace…Would you care for some refreshment, tea or coffee?"

"No…No thank you." Blake answered politely, swallowing nervously as he was led through the house, afraid and perhaps a little bit excited that they might happen across Alexis as she made her way down to breakfast or perhaps out to the pool for a morning swim. Pushing aside thoughts of his ex-wife in any form of bathing costume Blake forced himself to focus on the main reason he was here, no he corrected himself the only reason he was here; those oil leases.

Yet as he stepped out on to the terrace he was not exactly dismayed to hear the sound of lapping water. Walking towards the balustrade Blake mentally prepared himself, yet all his girding was for naught when instead of his svelte like ex-wife the soul occupant of the vast pool was a young blonde haired girl doing laps before getting out of the pool to practice her dives.

Intrigued and lacking anything else to watch Blake smiled in amusement as the girl over and under corrected her dives, each time not getting it quite right. Her last attempt resulting in a rather resounding belly flop. Unsuccessfully stifling a laugh Blake wandered down the steps towards the pool area, to where the girl was quietly fuming slapping the water in her frustration.

"I wouldn't worry you were doing well up until that last one." Blake called out and the girl turned round in surprise, her young face showing her surprise and for a moment Blake realised it was quite possible she hadn't understood a word of what he might have said and she might have jumped to the conclusion he was some sort of bogeyman.

"I'm sorry I don't speak…Yo no…urghhh… hab…hablo español…" Blake spluttered wracking his brain for his high school Spanish and the smattering of languages his rather more cultured ex-wife had tried over the course of their marriage to drum into him.

Yet even though his attempt at Spanish fell flat Blake at least had gotten the girl to laugh. "mi nombre…Blake." He tried again pleased when she smiled and replied simply.

"Amanda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Amanda." Blake added having exhausted the extent of his Spanish.

"You to." Amanda replied in perfectly accented English her smile growing as Blake shook his head in disbelief at being conned by a child.

"Well then since you can understand me perfectly…You can I take it?"

Laughing Amanda nodded swimming across to the side and pulling herself out of the water, wrapping a towel around her torso as she sat with her feet dangling in the water.

"When you're diving you're over thinking it. If I remember my children had the same problem. What you need to do is get used to the angle."

Huffing Amanda kicked her feet through the water pouting as she added petulantly. "I'm trying…"

"I can see that but as I said you're trying too hard. Try something for me, stand up…"

Shrugging Amanda stood throwing her towel to the side, her young face set in concentration, suddenly looking years older and for a moment annoying familiar, yet the fleeting thought was gone before Blake could grasp it.

"Alright now put your hands up above your head…that's right…now curve your toes over the edge of the pool and just bend forward…slowly…slowly…Now." Blake exclaimed as Amanda executed an almost perfect dive.

Coming to the surface her face beaming she was babbling excitedly, speaking so fast Blake struggled to make out the words. "Thank you…Thank you."

"Well now you just keep on practising and you'll be able to do it every time." Blake answered indulgently.

"I will I promise!" Amanda exclaimed pulling herself out of the water so fast Blake had jump back to avoid getting splashed.

"Well this is quite the cosy little scene. I had no idea you moonlighted as a swimming coach Blake."

"Mummy!" Amanda called out stunning Blake to silence as the blonde haired water nymph rushed to hug her mother.

A rather stunningly caftan clad Alexis who appeared to be wearing little else save a bathing suit, at least Blake hoped she was wearing a bathing suit under the brief caftan that showed a goodly amount of tanned thigh.

"Mother?" Blake gasped the question tripping off his tongue before he could stop himself.

Yet if Alexis chose not to answer, keeping her eyes lowered and fixed lovingly on her blonde daughter; Amanda had no such compunction.

"Of course." She added laughing at Blake's confusion, familiar green-grey eyes lighting up with amusement. "I'm Amanda Carrington."

The meeting had gone well. Far better than Blake had any reason to expect, perhaps that was why he was so preoccupied and didn't notice the waiting blonde child until he practically bowled her over.

"Hello Amanda." Blake greeted the waiting child.

"Oh hello." Amanda replied yet there was a distinct lack of enthusiasm in her voice as she hovered nervously in the lobby trying to peek around Blake and into the study. "Is Uncle Charles free yet?"

"I think he is already on another call...I'm sorry did you need to speak to him?" Blake asked politely as his eyes scanned her face.

Now he knew Alexis was her mother the similarity was obvious, not just the eyes which should have clued him in straight away but there was something about the way Amanda held herself; a presence that Blake had once felt was distinctly Alexis yet it seemed her daughter had inherited this as well. If she had taken anything from her father...whomever that might be...Blake couldn't discern it.

The tell tale huff of annoyance was also all Alexis, as was the crossed arms and annoyed pout. "It's just not fair! He promised we could go today...It's the last chance you see before Mummy and I fly back to London and now he has to ruin everything...Stupid business always comes first it's not fair!"

Frowning in confusion Blake considered the open door longingly; just a few steps and he could be free. His contact was made, Charles had seemed receptive if a little distracted during his pitch for the Indian leases, and he had at least secured a second meeting to discuss the matter in more detail. There really was no need for him to linger, his curiosity and this almost perverse desire to see his ex-wife be damned.

He could take those steps and be on his plane in a few hours, leaving these unsettling new thoughts behind him.

Yet there was something in the girl's face that held him in place. Perhaps it was simply the resemblance to another younger, more innocent Alexis or perhaps it was that other nagging thought that he was missing something here, something very important if he only took the time to look.

"You live in London then?" Blake asked unable to contain his curiosity as to just what his ex-wife had been up to all these years.

"Yes we have a house in Chelsea...Grandpa left it to Mummy when he died and we've lived there ever since."

Pausing as that information sank in Blake felt a momentary wave of sadness. He and Alexis's father hadn't really gotten along, mainly because he had considered the 32 year old Blake far too for his 17 year old daughter. His lack of approval had been the main reason why they had eloped and presented both families with a fait acomplis. Yet even though the old man had come to grudgingly accept Blake over the years, the pair had never really warmed to one another.

"I'm sorry I didn't know Alexander had passed away you must miss him?"

Shrugging her shoulders Amanda fell into step with him as they wandered aimlessly through the house. "It was a long time ago; I was only a baby still so I don't really remember him."

"Do you like London?"

"It's alright, it rains too much and I prefer the sea. I wish we could live here all the time and not just visit Uncle Charles during the holidays, but I have to go back to school...I board during the week but get to come home at the weekends. Mummy always picks me up on a Friday and then if we're staying in town and not going to visit her friends we go to the pictures together in Leicester Square and she lets me pick the film." Amanda babbled on allowing Blake to fill in the picture of Alexis's life, which he had to admit was quite different than what he had expected.

"And your Father when do you see him?" Blake asked unable to resist asking the question that had been niggling at his gut ever since Amanda had declared quite openly who her mother was.

In the years of their divorce Blake it was far to say hadn't quite come to terms with his wife's infidelity, it still gnawed at his gut like an ulcer. Yet he had always had the scant consolation that of all the men in her life Alexis had wanted and chosen him as the father of her children. She had had her choice of princes, millionaires and playboys and yet she had chosen an up and coming wildcatter with dirt still under his fingernails to father her children, had declared she knew it the moment she first laid eyes on him across a crowded room.

The idea that someone, anyone else shared that privilege irritated him far more than it probably should.

Yet clearly Blake had chosen the one subject about which Amanda was not prepared to babble on about at length. "I don't...We...I don't have a father." She added softly, closing down completely.

Frowning Blake longed to press the point to ask how anyone couldn't have a father yet one glance at the pained expression on Amanda's face and the question died on his lips. Clearly this was not for her to answer, yet somehow he didn't see how getting a true response from Alexis would be any easier; she would no doubt fix him with those emerald eyes of hers, a scornful expression on her lovely face as she demanded what the bloody business was it of his.

Searching for a change of subject, anything to lift the depressing mood, Blake remembered her little temper tantrum from earlier.

"So why are you so cross at your Uncle Charles?"

Snorting as the mere mention of the previous topic caused her young face to flush with temper, Amanda barely paused to draw breath before launching into a rant.

"He promised we could take the boat out to Roqueta Island, we try to go every Sunday during the holidays to visit Snr Maria and her family. This is the last time we'd get to go until Easter holidays and I promised Helena and Maria we'd come this week...Helena's big sister and her husband are staying with the family and the baby was due last week, so if we don't go today I won't get to see it at all because by the time we come back they will have gone back to Mexico city and..."

"You were really looking forward to it." Blake finished for her, smiling indulgently unable to shake off the resemblance at least personality wise to a much younger Fallon.

"Yes." Amanda pouted, arms crossed once more. "Mummy said I wasn't to badger Uncle Charles that I should try and find somebody else to help us sail the boat...I'm not strong enough and Mummy doesn't like taking it out just the two of us. Yet I asked Raoul and he said he couldn't and everyone else doesn't know how to sail and this means I won't get to go at all..."

"Yes and the sooner you stop complaining about it the better off we will all be!" Alexis added, appearing like a siren out of thin air and startling the pair.

"You still here Blake? I would have thought now you'd got what you wanted you'd be hot footing it back to Denver." Alexis added cuttingly coming to stand between them her hand protectively resting on Amanda's shoulder.

"I'm not in any rush." Blake retorted his dark eyes meeting and holding her gaze, and so catching the momentary flicker of surprise and was that a twinge of fear.

Yet the possibility intrigued him and he found the offer slipping off his tongue before he could stop himself. Alexis clearly wanted him to leave, perhaps it was his contrary nature, perhaps his natural curiosity; it couldn't be simply that he wanted to stay close to her. "In fact since I have the rest of the day at leisure I would only be too delighted to offer to accompany you ladies to this Island of yours."

"Really you mean it?" Amanda exclaimed all childish enthusiasm as she flung her arms around his waist and gave him a spontaneous hug. "Mummy can we...PLEASE?"

Swallowing down her immediate rejection Alexis shot Blake look of pure loathing before collecting herself and forcing a neutral expression back on to her face. Yet Blake couldn't help but be tickled by her momentary slip, his cocky mood not even abating when a sly smile slipped onto Alexis's face, a sure sign she was plotting her revenge.

"If Blake really wants to waste his time...Who am I stop him?"

Leaning back against the stern the rudder for the helm tightly grasped in his right hand Blake enjoyed the peace and quiet, the feel of the warm sun on his face and the wind in his hair; this was as close to content as Blake got. He had always enjoyed sailing, yet he never made the time for it he should. He had spent much of his life working hard, striving for the next goal that he set himself, that times like this were something to savour.

"Honestly Blake didn't your mother manage to drum sense into that head of yours!" Alexis's voice jarred him from his daydream just as an object landed on his chest. "Put it on I refuse to cope with you if you get sunstroke."

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and comment she should reserve her mothering tendencies for her daughter Blake had to admit Alexis might have a small point. It was hot and he could feel his ears starting to burn slightly, so he slipped on the smart Panama hat with only a small scowl.

"Mummy look dolphins!" Amanda's excited voice called out from the bow of the boat where she had settled herself the moment they had stepped on board, her fingers trailing in the surf as she kept look out for the first sight of the Island.

"I see them." Alexis called out as she carefully wound up some loose rope. "Is it time to turn to catch the onshore wind?"

"We've got a few more knots to go." Blake answered surprised by the astute question. The Alexis he remembered would have refused to do anything more strenuous than sip a cocktail.

Nodding at his response Alexis turned and disappeared through the hatch into the small cabin reappearing a moment later with a couple of glasses filled with ice and some fruit based drink. Taking one to Amanda, Blake was surprised when Alexis handed him the other before disappearing once more, probably to retrieve her own.

Eyeing the drink carefully lest there was any obvious sign of hemlock or cyanide Blake sniffed it, when it seemed safe and his mouth had started to water he took a generous sip, gasping as the unexpected tang of rum hit the back of his throat and he coughed.

"Easy Blake." Alexis's teasing voice called out, a smug smile playing around her lips.

"You could have warned me."

"And ruin the surprise?" Alexis retorted emerald eyes twinkling wickedly.

Snorting through his nose Blake sat back and carefully sipped his drink, this time prepared for the strong alcohol he found himself enjoying the drink whilst gamefully plotting his revenge.

The opportunity came a few moments later when Alexis was distracted, trying to pin down her flyaway curls under her wide brimmed hat and she had balanced the remains of her drink on the top of the hatch. Smirking as he could see what would happen Blake turned the rudder sharply and called out "Duck" as the boom swung toward her before correcting their course.

Diving for the floor Alexis knocked her drink flying, the ice slushy spilling all over her shirt and she screeched at the sudden cold contact. It didn't take long for Alexis to realise she had been duped. The boom had not changed side, they hadn't changed direction, Blake had done it on purpose.

"You bastard!" Alexis muttered lowly, yet Blake could read her lips quite clearly.

"Tit for tat." Blake retorted smugly yet his confidence began to wane as a smirking Alexis got to her feet her hands moving to the buttons of her shirt.

Starting from the bottom she unfastened each one slowly her eyes locked on Blake, whose face suddenly tensed yet he couldn't have looked away even if he had wanted to. Swallowing nervously as inch after inch of tanned flash was exposed to his gaze, until reaching the last button directly over her breasts Alexis paused.

"Shall I go on?"

His mouth dry Blake found himself unable to respond, and he grasped the lifeline of his drink, downing the remainder quickly.

"Cat got your tongue Blake?" Alexis asked before making the decision for them both, unfastening the last button and tossing her shirt at him, laughing as Blake's face almost fell in disappointment when he caught sight of her bikini top.

"Don't try and play games with me Blake…Remember when it comes to them I'm a grandmaster!" Alexis added with one lingering taunting look before she turned and joined Amanda at the bow of the boat leaving Blake to wonder if he hadn't just bitten off far more than he could chew.

Eventually they reached Roqueta Island and Blake experienced a few tense moments as he guided the boat into the long jetty, wincing slightly as she bumped against the side. He watched carefully as Amanda jumped off to secure them, her young face set in concentration as she tied the knots determined to do a good job and for a moment Blake experienced a flash of recognition.

He did see someone else in her face, something that wasn't her mother yet was still annoyingly familiar. Yet as he mentally scrolled through the many men he had met in his travels concentrating on those he knew well enough to cause this nagging sense of knowing he kept coming up blank.

Shrugging the matter aside Blake stood and retrieved his jacket slipping it on as a newly dressed Alexis re-emerged from below, having abandoned her stained shirt for a rather attractive salmon pink sleeveless sundress, that although long had a rather provocative slit in the skirt.

"Do you always carry a change of clothes?" Blake asked before he could stop himself causing Alexis to turn to him in surprise and answer rather cryptically.

"You should know me by now Blake, I'm always prepared."

"You are no boy scout!" Blake retorted eyebrow raised.

Laughing at his deadpanned comment Alexis smiled seductively. "Why how sweet of you to notice Blake."

Shaking his head as he resolved to drop this conversation Blake joined Amanda on the jetty just in time to hear her muttered.

"Oh no not Captain Creep."

Frowning Blake was about to enquire just what she meant when he caught sight of a rather rotund slimy gentlemen complete with clipboard waddling towards them, a cigar sticking out of the corner of his mouth. He didn't seem in any hurry to reach them Blake noted, not as he took the opportunity to eye up some sunbathing girls on a neighbouring yacht.

When he finally did make his way over to them he thrust the clipboard under Blake's nose, rapidly firing off at him in Spanish. Dismayed as he had no idea what the official was blathering on about Blake was at first relieved when Alexis stepped off the boat and began to deal with the obnoxious little man. Yet that relief soon evaporated, as not understanding what was being said Blake watched the body language, and the way the slime was ogling Alexis bothered him.

"I'm sorry I'll only be a minute...I've got to pay the docking fee and sign something apparently." Alexis muttered shooting Amanda a smile. "I'll only be a few minutes Darling." She added reluctantly following the waddling official back to his office.

Remaining behind with Amanda Blake checked her knots surprised when his compliments didn't draw the girl out. "What's the matter?"

"I don't like that man." Amanda huffed. "He's a creep. He used to work here last summer, he's the brother of some important big wig or other, yet Maria told me he got sent to work in the city to avoid a scandal...Something about some girl.

He's not a nice man, Maria said he tried it on with her big sister until her husband stepped in and punched him...What does that mean try it on, it doesn't sound nice?" Amanda added turning to Blake yet he was already moving, striding down the jetty towards the harbour managers office.

His gut clenching, he practically kicked the door open, his suspicion confirmed as Alexis was practically hemmed in the opposite corner and the office show obvious signs of a struggle, the Captain himself sporting a couple of scratch marks across his podgy face. Swallowing a momentary flash of pride that his girl was not the easy mark Captain Creep had been expecting Blake allowed his anger to take over; crossing the room in two strides and dragging the bastard away from Alexis.

Pulling back his arm, he landed a punch across the man's stunned face, only Blake's grip on his shirt kept the punch drunk creep from slumping to the floor. Lifting him up by the lapels Blake rammed him back against the well his dark eyes murderous as they locked on the other man who seemed to look anywhere but at Blake.

Lifting him up Blake rammed him back against the wall until he had gotten his full attention.

"You leave my wife alone!...Mi esposa...You don't talk to her, you don't even look at her! Got it?" Blake growled and even if he didn't understand him the Captain nodded placating.

"Si...Si Sr...Muy triste."

"That had better mean yes." Blake answered aggressively not letting go until the quivering mess of a man held his hands up in surrender glancing eagerly at the door; which was exactly where he headed the moment Blake let him down.

Turning around Blake suddenly found his arms full once more yet this time the occupant was far more pleasant. Holding her close Blake shushed Alexis gently, not listening to the babble of words, simply stroking her hair and holding her safe in his embrace.

"It's alright...You're safe...I'm here."

"Oh Blake." Alexis replied softly lifting her tearstained face from his shoulder. "I knew you would come...I just had to buy enough time."

"And you did a great job." Blake answered a small smile tugging at his lips. "Captain Creep will have a job hiding those talon marks of yours."

Snorting in amusement Alexis nodded a flicker of her former spirit showing through. "Serves him right...Captain Creep?"

"Amanda's moniker for him." Blake explained.

"Good name." Alexis retorted with a nervous chuckle before lifting her eyes to meet his gaze, emerald eyes sparkling with blinked back tears. "Thank you Blake."

Swallowing nervously Blake suddenly became aware of how close they were, how warm she felt in his arms and the urge to close the remaining gap and kiss her had never felt so strong. Alexis wasn't unaffected either and as if sensing his indecision she leant up and placed a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth.

Feeling her lips linger for a moment Blake threw caution to the window, turning his head and pulling her close, his mouth moved tenderly over hers savouring the first taste of her in years. It was tender and sweet yet still potent with promise, everything a kiss should be, and it left them both wanting more.

Pulling apart Blake was shocked to find himself trembling. Yet the bright blush on Alexis's cheeks indicated he wasn't the only one so affected.

"That was..." Blake began before breaking off unable to find the words.

"Incredible...Intoxicating...Repeatable?" Alexis answered with a knowing smile, throwing out random adjectives with a common theme.

"Unexpected." Blake answered honestly yet there was sense of heat on his cheeks as he added. "Although your three are just as accurate."

Smiling at his response Alexis slid her arms up his chest and around his neck, tilting her head playfully a come-hither invitation displayed in her eyes. An invitation Blake was all too eager to take advantage of...

"Mummy we are going to be late!" Amanda's petulant tone caused the two adults to jump apart, and Blake had to stifle the urge to chastise the girl for interrupting just when things were getting interesting; before reminding himself Alexis would hardly appreciate him jumping in to scold her child.

"Sorry Darling we got a little caught up with the paperwork." Alexis covered breezily stepping outside to join her daughter as Blake stifled a laugh. "We'll head off to see Snr Maria now then."

Paperwork, so that was what it was called these days.

Yet if the pair thought they had gotten away with it Amanda's next comment floored them completely.

"Really, and I just thought you were kissing."

If Blake had thought visiting a family he had never met would be awkward he was pleasantly surprised to be proved wrong. No sooner had he stepped through the door than Snr Maria was pulling him into an embrace as if she had known him for years.

"Hola Blake" Maria greeted him pleasantly before pulling back, her dark eyes twinkling as she eyed him appraisingly.

"Alexis where you have been hiding this man…Hmm you sure you don't want to trade?"

Laughing Alexis appeared to consider it for a moment catching and holding Blake's gaze her emerald eyes twinkling playfully as she answered. "Well if you are offering me Carlos?"

Joining in with her laughter Maria shook her head. "As is if my papa wouldn't follow you anywhere you asked."

"I do hope you don't mind the imposition…" Blake began only to be cut off by Maria.

"Do not even think that for a moment; I am honoured to have you here, any friend of Alexis is a friend of mine. Please do come in."

Catching Alexis's eye Blake followed her into the house enjoying the sudden drop of temperature. His eyes adjusted quickly to the softer light and he was surprised to see quite the large family milling about waiting for the new arrivals.

"I was hoping you would be able to visit…I made extra for lunch. It's a shame Charles couldn't make it but I am delighted you were able to come without him…Helena and little Maria haven't stopped talking about Amanda visiting all week." Maria added waving them into the sheltered courtyard.

"Mummy may I?" Amanda asked practically bouncing on the spot as she caught sight of her friends.

"Go on scamp, don't come back till we call for food." Alexis added and Amanda needed no further encouragement running over to join two other girls.

"Did you have a good crossing?"

"It had one or two high points…" Alexis answered shooting Blake an accusing look that he battered away holding his hands up in surrender. "But no problems."

"Until we moored up you mean." Blake muttered mainly to himself but Maria had not raised half a dozen children without developing a keen sense of hearing.

"Oh what happened?"

Watching as Alexis tensed Blake cursed himself for even bringing the subject up. "Let's just say there was a little misunderstanding with the harbour authorities."

Snorting Maria wasn't oblivious to the sudden rise in tension. "You mean Carlos Santiago… That man is a pig, has been since he was at his mamma's breast and he hasn't grown out of it mores the pity. The swine had the nerve to try it on with my precious Sophia. Well her husband soon set him straight on that score taught him a lesson."

"Yes…Well I don't think he will forget today in a hurry either." Alexis added with a half smile and Blake relaxed slightly as she brushed her shoulder against his arm, leaning towards him as if trying to draw strength from his presence.

Sliding his arm around her waist Blake allowed her to lean against him. Surprised how easy it felt to allow such casual intimacy. Perhaps he was allowing her too close too quickly yet at the moment he couldn't think how he could stop it; he wasn't even sure he wanted to.

"Blake certainly gave him something to remember."

Alexis's comment drew Blake from his musing and he stifled a blush as he suddenly found himself the focus of both ladies attention. "I…I only did what anyone would have done in the circumstances."

"Not anyone, you were a regular knight in shining armour, saving me from that letch." Alexis insisted.

Shaking his head Blake corrected, "You were hardly a helpless damsel."

"What has that got to do with it?…Oh stop with the false modesty, it doesn't suit you Blake."

Smiling Maria chimed in. "I wouldn't bother arguing with her Blake I doubt you will win."

Sighing Blake hung his head in resignation. "Well if two such lovely ladies insist who am I to argue?"

Following Maria into a large kitchen Blake was surprised to see yet more people milling about. An elderly gent with a cap of silver hair was sat at the long table holding court as some young women scurried about chopping vegetables and stirring large pots of spicy smelling sauce.

"My father Carlos…Padre, esto es Blake."

"Hola Blake." Carlos answered excitedly getting to his feet and grasping his walking stick as he hobbled over to Blake and shook his hand, babbling on in excited Spanish that went right over Blake's head.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." Blake replied surprised when the older man's grip was so strong and he was ushered towards a door off of the kitchen. Turning to plead with a smirking Alexis Blake was surprised when she simply shooed him off.

"You two boys have fun now…Try and keep out of mischief."

"Alexis..." Blake tried as it suddenly dawned on him how completely at her mercy he was. It was an uncomfortable feeling, and one Blake was not accustomed to.

He was on an island, surrounded by people he had never met, who were seemingly life long friends of Alexis and her adopted family. If they chose to invoke some form of petty revenge on her behalf he would be powerless to stop them.

"Aren't you coming too?" Blake whispered delaying as long he possibly could, astonished by the old man's iron grip.

"Oh I think you'll have more fun without me." Alexis teased picking up a slice of pepper and munching it with gusto.

"Please…"

Yet if Alexis heard the pleading tone in his voice she chose to ignore it, her eyes twinkling with suppressed mirth. "Try to come back at least sober enough to sail us home Blake."

Chapter 3: Chapter 3  
Groaning Blake resisted the urge to rub his full stomach or unbutton his trousers; even hidden by the tablecloth he had no desire to risk exposure if he suddenly had to move. Not that he would be able to move quickly even if he had to, Blake doubted even a roaring inferno would be enough to shift him now.

First Blake had to admit that part of the sleepy fog in his brain was due to the excellent vintage wine Carlos had insisted he sample. Or at least Blake thought the old man had insisted, it was funny how after sampling several of the old man's different wines the language barrier ceased to seem so important.

Yet the full stomach was definitely Snr Maria's fault. Save for his own Mrs Gunnerson's cooking Blake had not experienced such culinary talent in years. There was just something about a home cooked meal surrounded by a loving family atmosphere that put him at ease. That and the food was so delicious it had been all too easy to accept the additional helpings Maria and her daughters forced onto his plate.

Breathing deeply, Blake shifted in his seat, leaning back to try and allow his full belly a little more room.

"Poor Blake." Alexis's voice was teasing and low as she leant towards him emerald eyes glinting knowingly. "I'm amazed you were able to fit it all in…I was certain after the third helping you would actually explode."

"I was just being polite Alexis…You might consider trying it from time to time." Blake bit back, yet there was little real bite in his tone, like an overfed guard dog he was more content to snooze than react.

Yet just as he felt his eyes begin to droop a sharp shrill wailing had him jolted awake.

"Ahh little Marco is finally awake." Snr Maria muttered smiling as her daughter vanished and then reappeared with a tiny baby.

"Oh he is gorgeous!" Amanda exclaimed excitedly. "Can I hold him…Please…Please Sophia?"

"Amanda calm down." Alexis called out and a chastised Amanda sulkily returned to her mother's side. Her sullen pout causing Blake to snigger to himself; he had seen that look before.

"Perhaps it's best if Alexis holds him and you say your hellos." Snr Maria diplomatically suggested and a relieved looking Sophia was only too happy to relinquish her young son into Alexis's safe arms.

"Gentle Amanda he's still a very young baby." Alexis muttered softly, her eyes alight with warmth as her daughter carefully took the little hand in her own.

"He's so little Mummy."

"You were this little once." Alexis reminded her daughter. "He will get bigger soon enough. The next time we see him he'll be crawling everywhere."

Smitten by the baby Amanda nodded, stroking the fine dark hair enraptured. "He's beautiful…Mummy why can't I have a baby brother?"

Choking as he tried to stifle his laughter Blake enjoyed the unusual sight of a speechless Alexis. Yet if she was unsure what to say her looks said more than enough, if they could kill Blake would have already been six feet under.

"Because you can't Amanda." Alexis muttered eagerly handing baby Marco back to his mother. "Now go and play with your friends."

"But Mummy…"

"Now Amanda." Alexis's tone brooked no argument and after one glance at her mother's flushed face Amanda was only too happy to escape back to the other children.

Leaning forward his previous discomfort now a thing of the past Blake waited dark eyes glinting mischievously for Alexis to begin to relax. "So tell me Alexis, why can't Amanda have a baby brother?"

Turning to face him Alexis's face showed none of her previous embarrassment, in fact she appeared suddenly serious.

"Why Blake don't tell me you're offering? Only I am sure we could slip off somewhere, it's a big house after all and Maria is a discrete women…"

Now it was Blake's turn to be speechless.

"And we never had any problems in the past…You used to joke you only had to look at me a certain way to get me pregnant…"

"Alexis…"

"And it is definitely around the right time…No point in waiting…"

"Alexis…"

Pausing as Blake interjected shakily Alexis smiled broadly, eyes twinkling smugly. "Of course that was if I actually wanted another child."

"Which you don't?" Blake asked uncertainly, still unsure if she was leading him by the nose or if dear god she was actually serious. "You were joking right?"

Smiling serenely Alexis simply sipped at her water, settling back in her chair, enjoying watching him squirm. Yet she didn't answer Blake's question and try as he might to convince himself she was having him on, part of him wondered if under her teasing Alexis hadn't actually been serious.

Dosing in the warm afternoon air Blake enjoyed the gentle caress of the sea breeze on his face. Stretching out he could hear the excited chatter of children playing some way away, and the lingering scent of oranges in the air. It was as close to blissful indolence as Blake Carrington got.

Yet there was only one thing that irritated him, just as he was slipping into a deeper sleep he felt an annoying teasing brush against his cheek, possibly some insect mistaking him for a convenient landing spot. Scowling Blake lifted a hand to swat it away, relieved when the irritating presence left and he could return to his previous contentment.

Yet just as he snuggled down in his chair there it was again…

First on his cheek, then teasing his neck before moving to alight on his hand.

Growling Blake lifted his other hand and tried to slap it away, surprised when his hand closed not on an insect but a piece of grass. Scowling he opened his eyes to find a laughing Alexis trying to stifle her giggles behind her hand, emerald eyes flashing and for a moment Blake was transported back in time. Another Island, another villa, yet the same girl and the same moment, the same feelings.

"You…I'll get you." Blake growled low in his throat forcing himself up from his chair and starting towards a surprised Alexis.

Yelping Alexis got to her feet staggering back and darting around the terrace furniture, careful to keep the large table between herself and Blake.

"Blake…"

Creeping round the table Blake suddenly changed direction and speed causing Alexis to screech and dart into the garden trying to elude him. Catching a glimpse of her through the foliage Blake taunted her.

"You started this remember…Now come out and face the consequences."

Yet all he heard was the patter of her feet and the gentle tinkle of her laughter as she tried to escape him and Blake followed her through the garden, out through a gate and into a walled orchard of orange trees.

Pausing to catch his breath Blake's smile grew as Alexis stopped as well, her face flushed with excitement as she breathed heavily, her chest heaving as she leant against a tree for support.

Keeping her gaze Blake stalked forward, his excitement growing with every step as a hesitant Alexis watched him closely, torn between waiting for him and the desire to prolong the chase. In the end she tried to do both, waiting until Blake was only a few feet away before trying to escape.

Yet she didn't get far as Blake lunged for her grabbing her round the waist and wrestling them both to the ground.

"Blake…" Alexis squeaked as he rolled on top of her pinning her down in the grass, inhaling her scent and the fresh smell of the garden. Brushing the hair out of her face Blake stroked her cheek gently, watching as her eyes softened and Alexis tilted her mouth up to his.

An invitation he accepted eagerly.

Kissing her hungrily Blake allowed his hands to roam where they willed. Following his lead Alexis's hands slid up his chest and under his jacket pushing it off of his shoulders.

Panting as he reluctantly released her lips Blake trailed his hands down her body, his lips following slowly in their wake.

He knew what was going to happen…Could feel it as his pulse quickened and clothing was loosened and removed.

Yet Blake was powerless to stop himself. He wanted her. Wanted to hold on to this beautiful fragment of a forgotten past and a lost future.

He felt alive, truly alive as the dappled sunshine beat down on them through the trees branches and Alexis writhed under him, their bodies moving in perfect sync, a rhythm perfected through years of practice.

Just like dancing Alexis made him feel light on his feet and off of them.

By the time they were ready to leave Blake felt more at ease with Snr Maria pulling him into a hug gratefully accepting the bottle of homemade wine Carlos insisted on sending home with them.

"Thank you it has been truly enlightening." Blake added softly unable to keep the grin from his face completely.

"I hope so Blake." Maria replied her friendly expression freezing for a moment as she caught sight of Alexis bidding farewell to the rest of her family.

"What's the matter?"

Serious Maria took his arm and pulled him slightly apart from the group.

"Blake…I don't want to interfere but don't hurt her, not again. Alexis puts up so many mirrors to deflect people from how she truly feels yet she is still as easy to hurt as anyone else. She is vulnerable especially where you are concerned, if you do not care for her…if you do not wish to see her again be kind…tell her soon."

"I…" Blake began shocked by Maria's insight, he was sure his and Alexis's little interlude in the orchard had passed by without anyone the wiser yet it seemed their excuse of talking a long walk down to the beach hadn't fooled Snr Maria.

Unable to resist asking Blake added. "How?"

Scoffing Maria slapped his arm playfully. "Please Blake I am the mother of six children, three of whom are grown, two of them married. I have seen that slightly guilty smile before and heard the beach excuse more times than I care to remember…I've even used it myself from time to time. That and those grass stains on Alexis's dress had to come from somewhere."

Bowing his head in embarrassment Blake tried to avoid her piercing gaze. "I don't know what I want…Its too soon, too unexpected but I promise I will try not to hurt her deliberately."

Sighing as she accepted his honest reply reluctantly Maria nodded leaving him standing alone to bid farewell to Alexis and Blake watched as she drew the younger woman into a tight hug.

"Safe sailing…I'd try for a quick crossing I wouldn't be surprised if we are going to have a bit of rain."

"A bit of rain MY ARSE." Alexis spat as she stomped down into the cabin her drenched hair clinging to her face before returning a moment later with three life preservers.

"It's only rain." Blake scoffed yet when Alexis scowled at him he slipped the life jacket on and tightened the belt, watching as Alexis half cajoled half commanded Amanda into hers before ordering her child to sit in the safety of the cabin.

Perhaps she was being over protective but with her child on board perhaps Alexis was right to try and set a good example. Besides the closer they got to shore the choppier it was getting, the on shore thunderstorm seemed to be packing quite a whollop.

It was certainly make their approach difficult, the heavy rain limited their visibility and the darkening sky certainly did nothing to help matters. There were times when the building waves even cut off their view of the shore and in those moments Blake felt his stomach lurch. They had to be careful, come in too close before they reached the safe harbour of Acapulco bay and they risked running the little boat aground on some rather nasty rocks and Blake had little desire for a dip in the Pacific.

He was so preoccupied with trying to plot their course Blake didn't see the large wave until it practically smacked into them, slamming the small boat sharply too one side and Blake gripped the rudder tightly to avoid being flung about.

"MUMMY!" Amanda's terrified scream went right through Blake and for a moment he was certain his heart actually stopped beating.

The waves were so rough and choppy it took him a moment before he could even spot Alexis and then it was only a flash of orange and Blake thanked God for Alexis's foresight and motherly nagging. The lifejacket would keep her on the surface even in this stormy sea.

"ALEXIS." Blake called out trying to manoeuvre the boat round, fighting against the wind, which was trying to push him in the other direction.

Cursing he turned to a shaking Amanda his harsh orders jolting the girls out of her stupor. "Get below deck…Get the life-ring, make sure it's tied to the mast good and fast."

Nodding Amanda immediately moved to do as he asked her young face set in determination, and Blake felt a flash of pride. She was her mother's daughter alright. A moment later Amanda was thrusting the float into his hands and taking hold of the rudder holding their course with all her strength, allowing Blake to tie down the sail and move to the bow squinting against the lashing rain.

Finally he caught another glimpse of orange and a waving arm and heaving the ring he threw it towards Alexis, cursing when a wave immediately pushed it back towards the boat. Gripping the wet rope Blake dragged the float back his arms shaking with the exertion as he heaved it out of the water.

"Bring her round again." He yelled back to a shaking Amanda who tried to follow his commands.

A few moments later and he caught sight of Alexis again, and with all his strength threw the float towards her relieved when this time it landed only a few feet away. It was a tense few seconds waiting to see if Alexis would reach it and the moment Blake saw her arm slip through the middle of the float he began the exhausting task of hauling her back in.

It took far longer than he wanted but finally Blake was able to lean down, bracing himself against sudden lurches and practically drag Alexis back on board.

Shaking and chattering with cold she felt wonderful in his arms and Blake held her close, finally able to breath once more. He had come close to loosing her, really loosing her and the thought shook him to his core.

"Mummy…" Amanda's plaintive plea broke the moment and Alexis moved slightly to pull her distraught daughter into her embrace.

"Shush baby I'm fine…It's alright." Alexis murmured petting her daughter's wet hair back from her face.

Allowing mother and daughter a moment Blake tried to pull away surprised when Alexis's grip on his arm tightened.

Glancing up he met her gaze, unguarded emerald eyes giving him a tantalising glimpse of the depth of feeling she had tried so hard to hide.

"Thank you." Alexis whispered gruffly her voice breaking with emotion. "Thank you Blake."

Leaning forward Blake crushed her lips against his own kissing her desperately, trying to convey his fear and relief when words failed him. Kissing every corner of her mouth Blake pulled away panting, his body trembling just as violently as Alexis's, as he held not only Alexis but a sobbing Amanda safely in his arms.

"Don't you ever do that again." Blake scolded her suddenly causing a stunned Alexis to snort with laughter.

"I won't…Next time I feel the urge for a dip, it's the swimming pool I promise." Alexis deadpanned shaking with laughter and the cold. "Now what does a girl have to do to get the hell out of here…It's bloody freezing."

Finally able to force himself to let her go Blake staggered back to the rudder, they were completely turned around but with effort he eventually had them back on course. Yet try as he might to keep his eyes on the horizon Blake felt his gaze drift more than a few times to his precious passengers.

He had been such a fool. They had wasted so much time and it had almost been too late, he might have lost her for good this time.

Well no one had ever been able to accuse Blake Carrington of being slow on the uptake before. He had been given a sign, and his own heart had filled in the rest. This times things would be different, this time he wouldn't make the same mistake.

"Blake I told you I'm fine...I don't need a doctor." Alexis spat pushing Blake's hand away from her forehead.

"I just want a hot bath." She added tapping the cab driver on the shoulder and trying to get him to change directions and head out of town to the Villa Rosa

Scowling as Alexis remained stubborn and ignored his quite sensible suggestion Blake realised it was pointless to try and argue with her.

"Fine no doctor, but my hotel is closer so that is where we are going." He added before ordering the bemused taxi driver to keep heading for the hotel.

"But my clothes..."

"Can be dried whilst you take your bath!" Blake countered proving he could be just as stubborn as her when the need arose.

"What about Amanda?"

Sighing as he ran his hand through his own wet hair Blake resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was doing it for her own good, the sooner she got of those wet things the better and it had nothing to do with the fact that he didn't want to let her out of his sight for a moment nor the decidedly un-unclely interest Charles Kingston seemed to take in Alexis's wellbeing.

Blake realised his reasoning was perhaps hinging on paranoid, Dr Kingston had been involved in Alexis's life far longer than him, surely if his interests were more than friendship he would have acted on them by now? Yet sometimes people did hold back from pursing someone, often for noble reasons, but Blake wasn't prepared to gamble on Charles Kingston's nobility just yet.

"I have a suite, there are two bathrooms, Amanda can use the shower room whilst you take a bath. The hotel can launder your clothes and send us up some hot food at the same time!"

"And what are we supposed to wear in the meantime?"

"The hotel can provide complimentary bathrobes you know that." Blake countered batting down her every objection.

"And what about you...you're soaked as well? Or do you plan on catching pneumonia instead?" Alexis pointed out sensibly fixing him with a look that he was far too familiar with, that smug 'I've found the fatal flaw in your reasoning Mr Carrington' look. It was a look Blake had always found irritating and yet now he was almost nostalgic, it felt wonderful to bicker with her.

Well to bicker with her and know he would win.

So smiling smugly Blake leant forward holding onto his argument ending retort for a moment, enjoying the way Alexis shuffled nervously yet didn't try to pull back.

"That's quite simple Mrs Carrington; my bath is big enough for two!"

Closing the bathroom door behind him Blake savoured scene before him. Alexis was lolling about in his tub, washed dark curls now pushed back from her face, her eyes closed as she soaked contentedly, one arm folded back and cushioning her head as she dozed. She hadn't been in there long enough to prune but her skin was flushed pink from the heat, well what he could see was rosy and for once Blake cursed whoever invented bubble bath.

Pushing up his sleeves he crept closer and picked up a sponge dipping it gently in the water so he didn't disturb her before running the sponge across her shoulders squeezing out the water and warming her exposed skin.

"Hmmm Blake that had better be you." Alexis's muttered comment caused Blake to smile.

Leaning forward he placed a butterfly kiss on the exposed slope of her neck before resuming his duties with the sponge, paying careful attention to the crook of her elbow, the hollow of her collarbone and curve of her side, tracing the pink skin reverently with his fingertips afterwards.

"Hmmm if this is room service I have certainly been staying in the wrong hotels." Alexis added dozily causing Blake to snort with laughter.

"Just remember to tip extravagantly." Blake muttered teasingly in her ear, pleased when Alexis finally opened her eyes and studied him lazily through her lashes.

"Well that might be difficult...I don't seem to have my purse on me at the moment, or do you accept payment in kind?"

Enjoying her teasing Blake tried to appear to consider her offer seriously. "Well it's not hotel policy but in the circumstances...What did you have in mind Madam?"

Smiling seductively up at him Alexis slid a hand up his chest, around his neck and into his hair pulling his mouth down to meet hers. Kissing her lazily Blake wasn't surprised when Alexis's fingers plucked at his shirt buttons, and he shrugged it off willingly; the rest of his clothing following a few moments later.

He was about to join her in the tub when Alexis pulled away, a frown marring her face. "Amanda..."

"Is crashed out on the sofa in the main room, happily watching rubbish on television and tucking into a hamburger that is half the size of her." Blake added guessing what had suddenly triggered her coolness.

"But what if..."

Raising an eyebrow Blake ran his hand down her side, this time slipping into the water and exploring hidden territory.

"It didn't seem to worry you earlier..." He commented, the memory of their afternoon lovemaking in the open air at the forefront of both their minds. "But if you would prefer it I can lock the door?"

"Please." Alexis answered a shy smile playing about her lips that reminded Blake of a much younger girl; the one that been shocked when her new husband hadn't been able to contain his enthusiastic reaction to her fashionable bikini and insisted on proving just how much he liked it right there in the swimming pool of their honeymoon villa.

Stepping into the bath Blake wasted no time in pulling Alexis into his arms his hands sliding down her back and holding her tight in his embrace. Instead of kissing her immediately Blake studied her face closely, ignoring Alexis's expression of surprise.

"You are more beautiful than ever." He whispered softly. "Prettier than any other woman I've ever known...I've never wanted anyone the way I want you."

The radiant smile was the only sign he needed to know his words had conveyed the right message yet if Blake had any lingering doubts Alexis's husky reply soon dispelled them. "Show me."

Sighing as he stretched out Blake could feel hazy sunlight on his face and he yawned lazily. Yet he couldn't move freely, there was a dead weight on his left shoulder and pins and needles in his arm. Shifting Blake tried to free himself frowning in his half sleepy state as the dead weight moved, curling into him whimpering at his movement.

Blinking the sleep from his eyes it took a moment for Blake to believe what he was seeing, he was certain he was dreaming; one of those long forgotten dreams, the ones he had denied ever having, even to the extent of convincing himself.

Alexis was lying beside him, curled against his side, her head pillowed on his shoulder and her hand lying innocently on his chest directly over his heart.

Lifting his right hand Blake let it hover millimetres above her skin, the warmth from her body finally convincing him she was really there and not just a vivid dream. Lowering his hand on top of hers Blake stroked her long fingers, down her wrist and along her arm. Skimming across her shoulder to trail up her neck and into her curled hair, stroking it back from her face.

A smile tugged at his lips as a sleeping Alexis screwed up her face, irritated by his featherlike touches she buried her face into his shoulder, her eyes screwed shut against the early morning light.

Leaning down Blake nuzzled against her cheek, dropping kisses on random pieces of exposed skin as his hands smoothed down the elegant curve of her bare back. Just to be able to touch her freely once again, to feel her heart pounding strong so near his own, it was too perfect to be real.

Finally his attentions gained a reaction as Alexis arched against him, her emerald eyes blinking open sleepily before widening suddenly in surprise. For a moment she seemed to be going through the same realisation as him, that this was real, they had found their way back to each other.

"Blake?"

"Guilty as charged." Blake answered his voice gruff and broken from sleep and lack of use, yet his eyes twinkled with warmth. "Good Morning."

"Morning." Alexis mumbled in reply, burying her face back into his chest, her eyes drifting shut once more.

"Hey…" Blake muttered in mock hurt. "That's all I get, barely a greeting and you drift off again?"

"Too early." Alexis retorted sleepily not once opening her eyes yet the smug curve of her lip hinted she wasn't completely serious.

Huffing slightly Blake toyed with a devilish idea, pretending to settle back down to sleep himself he waited until her breathing evened out before drawing circles in the small of her back. Waiting until she squirmed Blake stilled that hand and then with his other began to stroke the soft sensitive skin inside her elbow.

"Blake stop it."

"Stop what?" Blake asked innocently tracing the length of her spine lightly.

"You know exactly what." Alexis mumbled against his chest causing him to smile at the sensation and her petulant tone.

"I don't…Perhaps you should enlighten me." Blake retorted suggestively.

Sighing Alexis opened her eyes and glared up at him through her lashes. "It will be war."

"I think I can handle anything you throw at me."

"So sure of yourself Mr Carrington." Alexis muttered before a sly smile tugged at her lips and she shifted in his arms, sliding the hand that had rested innocently on his chest down beneath the sheets.

"But can you deal with anything I handle Blake?" She added saucily as Blake started at the sudden intimate contact.

Groaning Blake closed his eyes and enjoyed her teasing, "Hussey."

"Well if you want me to stop I will…Waving the white flag already Blake?" Alexis added as she used her nails.

Growling Blake reached down and grasped her wrist tightly, causing Alexis to squeak in surprise as he flipped them, pinning her beneath him. Kissing her firmly until they were both breathless Blake pulled away yet kept her trapped.

Biting her lip playfully Alexis smiled, her eyes drifting south where a certain part of him seemed determined to get her attention. "That's quite a flagpole you've got there Mr Carrington."

Leaning down Blake kissed her again, this time taking his time feeling as Alexis melted against him her body arching up to meet his own. Releasing her lips grudgingly Blake nuzzled against her neck before muttering low and suggestively in her ear.

"Indeed but it's not a white flag I intend to run up it."

Sighing Blake resisted the urge to pace. He knew it had been a bad idea to come back here yet Alexis had been insistent and grudgingly he had to admit she may have had a point, she did need more than the one set of clothes. Still he had been able to delay the inevitable as long as possible, insisting on a long lazy breakfast on the balcony.

He had thought sharing the time with Amanda would have been awkward, it wasn't often he went from sharing his lover's bed to a family breakfast with scarcely a break in between. Yet if Amanda was aware of what had passed between him and her mother she didn't seem unsettled by it, nor had she demanded all of Alexis's attention and they had fallen into a comfortable banter.

Alexis chiding Blake into eating his eggs before they grew stone cold, Amanda sneaking another blueberry muffin when her mother's back was turned and sharing a conspiratorial smile with Blake as he provided a valuable distraction. Memories long buried were resurrected, forgotten jokes remembered and new bonds were being forged.

If anything the only one that seemed remotely unsettled was Blake himself, and that was over how easy and normal everything had felt.

By the thought echoing in his head that he could easily become used to this.

That it might be nice to hear the sound of children playing in the mansion again.

To come home to a wife and family every night and not just memories of one.

That Blake Carrington Jnr sounded like a solid respectable name for any baby brother that just happened along.

His discomfort had only become real when they had arrived back at the Villa Rosa, to a fuming Charles Kingston. He had been waiting for them in the lobby, one of his staff having alerted him they were on their way up the drive. Dr Kingston hadn't even raised his voice he had simply requested Alexis join him in his study, the immediately was unspoken but obvious.

So now Blake was pacing, feeling like a teenager who had been judged and found wanting by his girlfriend's father.

"Is Uncle Charles very cross?"

Turning on the spot Blake was surprised to see a nervous Amanda waiting in the doorway, hugging a large black book to her chest.

"I don't know?" Blake answered honestly awkwardly glancing at the closed door then back to Amanda, surprised when he felt the instinctive need to protect her flair up. "Shall we go sit on the terrace and wait for your mother?"

"Alright." Amanda replied with a simple shrug of her shoulders and the two fell in side by side as they wandered out into the sunshine.

Noticing the large book as Amanda continued to clutch it to her chest Blake asked. "What have you got there?"

"Oh it's mother's album…I just…I know I shouldn't have taken it without asking but…well…"

Noticing her nerves Blake sat down on the bench and patted the space beside him. "It's alright Amanda you can ask me whatever you want."

"It's just you look like the man in here and well you last name is Carrington and…" Amanda broke off biting her lip, her eyes cast down as she opened the book to a familiar looking picture, one that Blake himself had a copy of yet he had no idea where his now was.

It was a black and white picture, taken many years before at the beginning of their marriage. A smiling Blake had his arms around a beaming Alexis who was cradling a smiling baby, a baby that Blake had tried so hard to forget. Adam, even the memory of his lost son caused his heart to ache.

"Yes that is me. Your Mother and I were once married." Blake admitted gruffly unable to tear his eyes away from those smiling faces. They were so happy once, if they hadn't lost Adam…

Blake watched as Amanda flicked through the album, the years passing as if by magic, he saw his baby girl born and grow up, his second son born and Blake marvelled at the bright eager boy shining out from the picture, so different from the shy pale lad that Blake now thought of as Steven. His quiet withdrawn son, so different from his bright outgoing sister. When had he changed? How had Blake not noticed?

Suddenly the photographs changed, instead of a smiling pair of children there was a new baby.

"That's me." Amanda added excitedly pointing at the picture.

"I really was that tiny once too…Although I was a week early, Mummy always jokes it was because I wanted to make sure I arrived in time for Easter so I got extra chocolate on my birthday."

Smiling indulgently Blake nodded absently, his eyes locked on the image of Alexis holding her new daughter, a smile gracing her face that Blake could tell didn't reach her eyes. The sense of sadness pervaded even this most poignant of scene's.

Yet the pages turned and Alexis grew brighter, and Amanda grew older. Holiday snaps, family parties, the first day at school, birthdays…

Shaking Blake stared down at the photograph; it was innocent enough; Alexis and Amanda smiling as they leant over a birthday cake to blow out the candles yet it was enough to make Blake turn pale. The writing on the birthday cake…Happy 12th Birthday Amanda.

Chapter 4: Chapter 4  
"Alright Blake we're alone and you have my undivided attention, what the hell was so important you dragged me away from calming Charles down?" Alexis demanded pulling her arm out of Blake's firm grip and stepping further into the sitting room the breeze from the open terrace door catching wisps of hair that danced in her face.

"Let me jog your memory, thirteen years ago was there something that slipped your mind?" Blake demanded his fists clenched as he resisted the urge to scream in her face, to demand answers. "Something you forgot to mention?"

Frowning at his cryptic question Alexis sighed walking to the sideboard and pouring a small sherry. "No…If I recall I was a little busy being thrown out of my own home."

Clenching his teeth Blake resisted the urge to throttle her. "One last chance Alexis, to tell me now what you should have told me back then."

Snorting Alexis shook her head, curls bouncing with the movement. "As I recall you didn't want to hear anything I had to say to you back then Blake, all my words fell on deaf ears, but why are you bringing this up now. Stop talking in riddles and tell me what I have done wrong?"

Sneering in disgust Blake paced the length of the room, glancing back over his shoulder at a bemused Alexis yet her continued ignorance did nothing to placate him, instead it fuelled his anger until unable to contain himself he spat back.

"I gave you a chance Alexis, a chance to tell me what you should have told me then, what you could have told me at any point over the last two days but which is now becoming quite clear to me you never had any intention of enlightening me…"

"Blake?"

Ignoring her question Blake ploughed on his voice growing louder and rougher and he turned to face her his face red with fury, relishing the way her face paled as he stalked towards her. "Or didn't you think it would interest me in the slightest to know I had another child?"

Stepping back as if he had slapped her Alexis gaped at him. "How…Blake…" She added reaching towards him, yet Blake pushed her pleading hands away.

"No Alexis…No Blake, no battering of eyelashes or false apologies or tears you don't mean, no soothing words or touches. I don't want you near me."

"Blake please let me explain…"

"Explain what? How beneath contempt you are?" Blake hissed back shaking his head as the idea settled. "God what an idiot I have been, I forgot the real you Alexis, the scheming manipulative little slut I married. I let myself forget, let myself be seduced by those eyes, by this softer act you been playing. But not anymore, I remember just how low you can go but I think you've managed to find a level of scum, keeping my own child from me…"

Reeling from his words Alexis tried once more to reach out to him. "Blake please..."

"No!" Blake retorted. "No…It's been staring me in the face since I met her, the familiarity, reminding me of someone I know I knew yet I couldn't pt my finger on. The only person I didn't think of was myself! – How could you do it Alexis, lying to your own child, telling her she has no father when you knew damn well I am her father!"

"Did I?" Alexis retorted sharply cutting Blake off mid rant and he stared at her in stunned silence.

"What?"

Snorting at his uncertainty Alexis stalked closer, close enough for Blake to see the high colour on her cheeks and the unnatural brightness to her eyes. "I'm amazed that you seem to be so certain Blake, I mean considering what you called me…A little slut…How can you be sure you are her father?"

"Are you saying she isn't mine?" Blake muttered suddenly pale, his mind racing over the math. Amanda said she was born in Easter, Alexis had left in October, even if the baby was early she must have been almost two months pregnant when he threw her out. No there was no other answer. "You're lying you were pregnant when you left |Denver!"

"Yes but was it by you, that is the million dollar question."

"Grimes." Blake spat the name like a curse unable to stop the memories that sprang to mind and the pain and humiliation that followed. "Are you saying that Grimes is the father…That scum…"

"No what I am trying to say you god damned obstinate man that I didn't tell you when I found out I was pregnant, and no I didn't know I was pregnant before I left Denver, because at the time I couldn't be certain who was the father."

"You…You…"

"Slut, whore…Go ahead Blake I've heard them all before." Alexis spat back. "I've never claimed to be proud of my behaviour, I shouldn't have cheated on you with Rodger…"

"How noble of you to finally admit it." Blake cut in sarcastically.

"Damn it you are not without blame in this Blake, you certainly gave me enough reason to be unfaithful."

Holding up his hand to try and stem the tide of her tirade Blake had no desire to go back over this old ground. "But the baby Alexis, why keep her from me…"

"What else could I have done? Tell you I was pregnant or come back to Denver with a baby in my arms…"

"YES!" Blake screeched unable to understand why she hadn't. It could only have been a means of punishing him, nothing else made any sense.

"Even if I wasn't sure she was yours, you would have preferred I lie to you, pretend the child was ours?"

Hesitating Blake swallowed nervously unable to completely suppress the nagging honest voice that screamed 'No'. "It might have been a beginning…"

"And if it became obvious over time that she wasn't yours, could you have raised her, loved her like your own child? What would have happened to our family, to our marriage then?"

"If you think I would take out her mother's crimes on a child…" Blake began unable to completely dismiss her argument.

"That is not what I am saying." Alexis cut in not allowing him a moment to regroup, to think. "I couldn't take that risk Blake, it wouldn't have been fair to you, and it wouldn't have been fair to Amanda; it wasn't until she was older that I could see you in her. By then it seemed too late to do anything, I didn't think you would believe me, I just thought it would be better…"

"If she grew up thinking she had no father at all!" Blake cut in his anger growing as Alexis tried to excuse herself, he was wrong she hadn't changed, she was still the same selfish greedy viper he had been well rid of. "You didn't do it for Amanda or to spare me…Admit it Alexis you kept us apart to punish me for throwing you out, for divorcing you, for exiling you from Denver."

"And my small children!" Alexis spat back, shaking her head wildly. "Oh let us not forget that small fact."

"They were better off…"

"Says you!" Alexis hissed. "Oh you stand there all righteous anger, the saintly Blake Carrington accusing me when you are just as guilty and if we are comparing crimes even more cruel than I!"

"Me?" Blake gasped stunned by the sudden change and her attack.

"Yes you…You kept my children from me Blake just as I kept Amanda from you but what you did was far worse, at least I spared my child. You can't miss or mourn what you've never known."

"She deserved a father, I deserved to see her grow up."

"And Fallon and Steven deserved a Mother…Tell me Blake how long did it take them to recover after you sent me away, have they ever gotten over it? How much damage did you knowingly and deliberately inflict on our children and you have the nerve to stand there and call me a monster!"

"They barely mentioned you." Blake retorted angrily, pushing away memories of his children's tears, sleepless nights, of overhearing questions about Mummy that his confused children hadn't dared to ask him. "We don't even speak your name, you're dead to them."

"It would have been easier if I was, at least then you might have let them mourn me, they wouldn't have had to grow up wondering where and why Mummy left, if I loved them…"

"Dear god I wish you had!" Blake muttered bitterly watching through narrowed eyes as Alexis drew back in horror.

"You don't mean that…"

"Lady I do." Blake hissed his face thunderous. "You've made me the fool once too often Alexis well no more…I must have been out of my mind to even entertain the idea we could start again…That you could ever be the sort of wife I deserve…"

"You arrogant bastard." Alexis retorted. "You think you just have to snap your fingers and I'd fall at your feet. Who said I'd even take you back if you asked?"

Unable to answer, unable to think straight when all he could feel was rising anger. Blake refused to listen to her excuses, her explanations were all deceit. Pointing his finger he waved it aggressively in Alexis's face, enjoying the subtle flinch as she pulled away from him. "I think you have said more than enough Alexis…I don't want to hear anymore of your lies but I can assure you, YOU will be hearing from my lawyer…"

Stepping back Blake turned unable to bear looking at her a moment longer, at those wide eyes, accusing and cutting into him. "Amanda is my daughter, we both know it and she is going to get the chance to know her father, even if I have to spend every dollar I own dragging you through the courts."

Striding towards the door determined to find a phone and ring Andrew Laird at once Blake tried to ignore the sound of Alexis following him, to shut out her shrill demand to "Stay the hell away from my daughter Blake…"

Yet even he couldn't ignore her when he felt her fingers grasp and tighten on his arm. Lifting his arm he tried to shake her off, like an unwanted attachment, yet Alexis held on tightly and Blake could feel his control slipping. Whirling round to push her away, even Blake was surprised by the sharp sound of skin against skin, his face scrunching in confusion as Alexis crumpled to the floor.

"Ale…."

"MUMMY!" Amanda's shrill scream cut Blake's question off and alerted the stunned adults to their hidden audience.

"It was an accident…I didn't mean…" Blake blustered stepping forward, horrified when Alexis crawled away from him holding her face as Amanda rushed in from the terrace to her mother's side and Alexis pulled her close; allowing Blake to fleetingly see the damage. A bloody split lip and red hand mark the width of her cheek.

"Alexis I…"

"You're sorry Blake?" Alexis mumbled through her bruised lip shaking her head and comforting her distraught daughter. "Of course you are…Always sorry after the fact." She added bitterly.

Unable to meet her accusing gaze Blake felt sick to his stomach, it had been an accident. It had been…He kept reminding himself, he hadn't meant to strike her, just force her to let go…It had been an accident, he wasn't one of those men who hit women, no matter what the provocation. It was an accident…It was …It was…He wasn't a monster. Yet one glance at his trembling daughter and he wasn't so sure.

"Amanda you shouldn't…I didn't want you to find out like this…If I'd know you were there."

"You wouldn't have hit my mother?" Amanda retorted and Blake was shaken by the iciness in her gaze, her green eyes as cold as her mothers. "I hate you…I wish you never came here…We were fine before you came…Why don't you just leave us alone?"

"Amanda please…We've already lost so much time. I made a mistake and I'm sorry but we can't let this come between us, you're my daughter I know you are." Blake pleaded horrified as Amanda shook her head and muttered stubbornly.

"You are not my father."

"Amanda I am." Blake tried again, crouching down to try and reach out to his daughter, sickened as she flinched away from his hand as if frightened he would strike her as well. "I would never hurt you sweetheart."

"No just my mother." Amanda retorted quickly, in that moment she was every inch her mother's daughter, her tongue as quick and as cutting. Shaking her head Amanda held tighter to Alexis. "I don't have a father…I don't need a father…I don't want a father. I don't want you!"

Stunned by her vehemence Blake staggered back glancing between his daughter who buried her head into her mother's chest and a trembling Alexis. Catching Alexis's gaze Blake was surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes, and he watched as one escaped, falling on her bruised cheek.

"Alexis please…Talk to her…You know I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Do I Blake?" Alexis answered throatily tearing her eyes away from him. "Just leave." She added softly but with underlying of steel. "Get out Blake, just forget this weekend ever happened, god knows I plan to. Go back to that big empty house of yours and leave us in peace."

Blake sat at the hotel bar, watching the passing world through the bottom of his whiskey glass.

Yet he sat apart from the revelling masses wearing his misery like a cloak, scowling at those enjoying themselves. The young honeymooning couples, the happy families, seemed to linger just to scorn him

Leaning back he watched the seniors out of the corner of his eye playing Dominos Alexis scornful words coming back to him how he would fit right in. Yet even the Domino players seemed happier than Blake with all his health and money.

His empty house, his empty life. The hateful look in his youngest child's eye still haunted him and he took another swig to try and drown it out.

"Campari & Soda." A familiar voice demanded down the bar and Blake squinted through his alcoholic haze, catching a switch of long dark hair. Carla wasn't alone, a gaggle of handsome young men, and some not so young but clearly wealthier gentlemen hung on her every word.

"So whose getting this one?" Carla giggled batting her long lashes at the waiting hordes surprised when Blake called out, surprising even himself.

"Put it on my tab…Least I can do." He added raising his own glance in a silent toast.

Yet if Carla got the message that Blake preferred to be left alone she chose to ignore it leaving her disappointed group of admirers and gravitating to Blake's side. Looking up and down the bar pointedly Carla sniffed before muttering. "Where's the little woman…Not given you the heave ho already?"

Snorting Blake finished his whiskey and ordered another ignoring the barman's muttered "Are you sure sir?"

"Give me my damn drink and keep your damn advice to yourself." Blake muttered sullenly seizing the whiskey and swigging it back. Enjoying the way it stung the back of his throat and the pleasant numbness that settled in his brain, smothering his pain, his disappointment, his indecision.

"She has hasn't she?" Carla sneered unattractively. "Well you're better off without her."

Shrugging Blake swirled the amber liquid around the bottom of his glass, mesmerised by the way the light refracted through the glass and alcohol. Yet all the pretty lights in the world couldn't silence the words that echoed in his thoughts…Empty house…Empty life…

He drowned out Carla's words, not caring that she complained about everything from the hotel, to the weather, to her co-stars, to the lack of entertaining night life. He just wanted to forget, forget this weekend ever happened…

"We should go to Vegas."

"What?" Blake muttered scowling as the barman refused to meet his gaze and serve him another drink.

"You have a jet…Let's go find a party!" Carla insisted and Blake blinked slowly processing her words.

He really should head to bed, drink off the whiskey but the idea of returning to the bed that only that morning he had shared with Alexis…That still had her scent clinging to his bathrobe.

"Yeah why not…." After all what did he have to go home to?

His head throbbed, his mouth tasted like a sewer and Blake wished he could just roll over and die.

What had he been thinking?

What had he been drinking?

Blinking his eyes Blake was surprised by the darkness, the room was unfamiliar.

He wasn't in his own bedroom.

He wasn't in his Acapulco hotel suite.

Where the hell was he?

Yet there was a warm body next to him. A warm naked body.

"Alexis?" Blake groaned yet his companion snoozed on and Blake lifted a hand to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

It wasn't Alexis asleep next to him, it was Carla.

And that wasn't the only surprise. Staring at his hand Blake could have sworn the room was spinning.

Something was there that shouldn't be…Something that he hadn't worn in years and his blood ran cold.

A wedding ring.

"I'm sorry Mr Carrington I honestly thought we had lost them…"

Sighing at his driver's despondent tone Blake squinted through the limo's window. There waiting like a pack of hyena's around his gates, the paparazzi still lingered.

"You'd have thought they'd have gotten bored by now." Blake muttered under his breath. He had refused to comment every day for the last few weeks, had had any photographer caught trespassing arrested and prosecuted; yet still they came.

"What do you want me to do sir…They're blocking the gates again?"

"Drive over the vultures." Blake spat back as the paps surrounded the limo, banging on the door, flashbulbs going as they tried to get a picture of the illusive Blake Carrington.

"I think I might loose my license sir." His driver retorted and Blake smothered a deathly chuckle, it was gallows humour but it was about all that Blake could find amusing these days.

"Ring security…We'll wait here." Blake muttered trying to drown out the shouted questions, the highly personal comments; the insults intended to rile him just so they could get a photograph.

Yet Blake did his best to ignore them all. They couldn't call him anything worse than he had called himself ever since he had woken up disorientated, hungover and married to a woman he didn't love in Vegas. Just the memory of it brought him out in goosebumps.

Blake had stared at the wedding ring for a long moment before his stomach reasserted itself and Blake had to suppress the urge to retch.

Staggering to his feet he fumbled around on the floor for his clothes, yanking on his trousers as he stumbled about the suite looking for the bathroom. Finding it he switched on the light wincing at the sudden brightness. Groping for the sink Blake spat out the fur that had accumulated in his mouth, filling the water glass from the tap and swigging it down just like the whiskey he had consumed too much of the night before.

Refilling it and drinking down another glass Blake caught sight of his reflection and winced. He looked old, far too old to find himself in this situation.

"Blake?" Carla's slurred voice had jarred Blake from his reflection and he couldn't help the resentment that flared up at the sight of her, even her lack of clothing did little to change his opinion, instead the idea of even touching her made his stomach even sicker.

"Urghhh Blake move over…God what did we drink?"

"That isn't my main concern now." Blake spat happy to put as much space between them as possible. "What happened last night?"

Shrugging her shoulder Carla gathered her long dark hair to one side, not bothering with the glass she drank straight from the tap. "What does it matter…There was a party…Some gambling…Lots of cocktails…"

"Anything else? Anything that might have slipped your mind?" Blake almost hissed holding up his left hand so Carla could see it reflected in the mirror, yet she still had to squint.

"Oh shit…"

"Hardly eloquent but accurate." Blake spat back his eyes narrowing as he studied her face, searching for any flicker of guilt. "Did you have this in mind all along or was it just a spur of the moment decision? Wait until I was too out of it to object and then…"

"Hey wait one second, who the hell said it was my idea!" Carla all but screeched causing Blake's head to throb.

Rubbing his aching forehead Blake reached for a bathrobe and all but threw it at Carla. He was not going to have this conversation. "Believe me I know damn well it wouldn't have been mine, I can't think of anyone I am less likely to propose to…"

"You bastard!"

"Whatever." Blake sneered waving aside her protestations of innocence stalking back into the bedroom and heading towards the phone punching a few numbers. "Operator…I'd like to place a person to person call Andrew Laird, Denver Colorado...Yes I'll hold."

"Who are you calling?" Carla asked following him into the room, the oversize bathrobe wrapped around her frame and Blake was stuck just how young she really was, dear god Alexis was right, the two of them must have looked ridiculous he was old enough to be Carla's father. She looked so lost that Blake felt some of his anger abate; perhaps it had been just a mistake not a plot to ensnare him.

"My lawyer." Blake answered more softly.

"Why?" Carla asked her young face creased in confusion.

Raising an eyebrow Blake actually stared at her in amazement for a moment. "I'm going to get us both out of this mess."

"You…You don't mean a divorce?"

"No I mean an annulment." Blake countered surprised by her distress. "This was a drunken mistaken, neither of us were in our right minds and there is no way anyone should have officiated a marriage."

"But Blake perhaps…I mean you kept talking about not wanting to be alone and I really do care about you, why can't we give it a go?"

Stunned Blake couldn't answer he stared at her, at her open hopeful expression and for a moment he was tempted. He wouldn't be alone. His house wouldn't be empty. She was young enough that he could have a houseful of children.

"No."

The answer just fell from his lips in his gut it felt wrong, they had nothing in common; loneliness was never enough of a reason to be with someone. And he didn't love her, could never love her.

"Blake…Blake…"

Jarred by Andrew Laird's voice Blake started from his seat glancing at the doorway.

"Sorry Andrew I was away with the fairies." Blake muttered getting to his feet and offering his hand to his old friend ushering him into the library. "Do you have good news for me?"

"I do." Andrew answered setting his briefcase down on the settee and flipping it open withdrawing a folder. "The Judge signed off on the annulment papers this afternoon, you're officially a free man again."

Sighing in relief Blake ran his and through his grey hair a smile finally gracing his handsome face. "Finally something to celebrate, can I get you a drink?"

"No thank you…You might want to hold off on celebrating just yet though." Andrew answered and Blake paused.

"She didn't sign the confidentiality agreement did she?"

"No…No, she did not." Andrew replied sadly. "I offered her your little incentive and she tore the document up and threw it in my face along with a few choice words. I must admit I didn't realise ladies knew such words, your last divorce was a picnic by comparison."

"Yes well." Blake muttered turning to fumble with his decanter, putting plenty of ice into his glass, hiding his face and the way the casual reference to Alexis had thrown him for six. Even weeks later he still woke at odd moments in the night, his dreams dominated by memories of her, he just couldn't forget her.

He had tried to bury his head in his work, to drive away all thoughts of his former wife and his youngest child who probably still loathed him. As time passed his anger over Alexis's keeping Amanda from him faded until only a terrible sadness remained. He had tried to fill it by reaching out to the two children who were still happy to call him Dad.

Fallon had returned his call happily, yet she was having too good a time in Europe skiing with her friends for him to drag her home just to keep him company and Steven…

Steven had answered the phone clearly stunned that his father had called him at all and Blake had felt another guilty weight roll about in his stomach. Their conversation had been brief and cool, Steve clearly wanted to be anywhere else and Blake had reluctantly let him go but not without asking the questions that had been plaguing him for days.

"Did I do a good job as a father…Your mother…Did it take long to adjust…Do you still miss…Did I do the right thing Steven?"

Steven had been silent for a long time, yet Blake could tell he was still there by the sound of shallow breathing. "Yeah I missed her…I miss her, she…I know you did your best Dad. It's just… We used to laugh…You used to laugh, I just don't remember there being much to laugh about after she was gone, its like when she left she took all the light and laughter with her."

The sound of Andrew clearing his throat dragged Blake back to the present and he poured himself a stiff drink.

"I wish I could have done more Blake but I believe you should prepare yourself for even more media attention, once this gets into the papers they are going to be clamouring for your blood and Carla will undoubtedly give them the headlines they are after…Why don't you get out of Denver, go somewhere different just stay away from the limelight for a few days?"

"Runaway you mean." Blake scoffed yet the idea did appeal, perhaps the Caribbean…Europe maybe…London.

Swallowing as his throat suddenly felt dry Blake tried to push the thought away, Alexis wouldn't want to see him, Amanda wouldn't want him there. Yet what if…

What if Alexis missed him just as much as he was missing her? If he could find it in his heart to consider forgiving her then perhaps…

It was crazy thinking, he was only setting himself up for more heartache. Yet as Andrew suggested he did need to get away from this media circus and besides what else did he have to loose?

Chapter 5: Chapter 5  
Raining, it was raining yet again.

Blake suppressed a shiver glad he was up here in the warm and not caught unawares in the downpour. Ever since he had got off the plane he was sure he had been fighting off a cold, blaming it on his coughing travelling companion. There was no way he would head out tonight, perhaps ordering room service and staying close to the fire.

Sighing as he stared out the large panoramic suite window Blake watched the dark clouds roll across the cityscape and fat droplets of rain splatter and run down the window pane.

He hated just sitting here waiting.

Yet there was little else he could do. London was a fun city providing you weren't here alone, but Blake was very much alone. Alone by choice; he had caught more than a few interested glances across the hotel bar yet he took up none of the invitations.

So instead he had little choice but to wait. Wait for the private detective he had hired to do his job.

Wiling away the daylight hours hiding in London's many museums and galleries, buying a few pieces that caught his interest and attending to his wardrobe at one of the exclusive tailors in Savile Row. Spending nights eating in the hotel restaurant and retiring early to catch up on his reading.

His recluse act had fooled the paparazzi, who were still searching for him in St Barts, staking out a villa that had been rented for the week as a distraction. Yet despite the relief and quiet freedom he now enjoyed Blake was anxious to move on, to address the real reason he was here, not just escaping the media circus.

Practically the moment he stepped off the plane Blake had arranged a meeting with a private detective, who armed with a name, an old photograph and the general vicinity of Chelsea was charged with tracking Alexis down.

Yet the progress had been frustratingly slow, so slow that Blake had considered stalking the streets of Chelsea himself. So far all they had learnt was Alexis was definitely ex-directory and not registered with the Chelsea borough electoral office, or at least not publicly listed.

Gazing down at the teaming streets, busy even in the rain as commuters rushed off home, tourists crammed buses still trundled up and down the street and the early partygoers began to appear celebrating the arrival of yet another weekend.

Alexis was down there somewhere. Blake just knew it and…

Friday it was Friday and that stirred something in Blake's memory.

Amanda's face alight with excitement her chatter flowing over him and Blake hadn't really been listening as she talked about her life in London about Alexis picking her up from school and going to the cinema in Leicester square every…Friday night.

Cursing his own stupidity Blake grabbed his overcoat and stormed out of the suite. He no longer cared for anonymity, he no longer cared that it was raining, or that he had no idea what film they might be seeing Blake only knew he had to get to Leicester Square.

He knew they would be there; he just had to find them.

The rain was seeping into his skin he was sure of it.

It hadn't taken long for the water to soak through his trench coat despite the light waterproof coating. Pushing back his wet hair that kept falling into his face Blake could only imagine what he looked like, a tramp or hobo perhaps, certainly not the dashing gentlemen Alexis had once declared to be head over heels in love with.

If only he had remembered to bring an umbrella.

Yet Blake didn't dare leave his position, didn't dare pop into the coffee shop next door, afraid that the moment he did the cinema doors would open and another crowd would flood out and he would miss them.

He had already had his hopes dashed twice, twice before the doors had opened and happy smiling couples and families had emerged into the cold February air. A few giving him confused glances and a wide birth, he couldn't exactly blame them he had already had to convince a couple of passing policemen that he wasn't some sort of nut.

"Come on Alexis." Blake muttered to himself coughing into his handkerchief. "Before I am carted off to some madhouse."

Stepping out of the way of the teaming masses that pushed passed him on the street Blake tried to avoid being carried along by the crowd, ducking out of the way of passing umbrellas that threatened to have his eye out. He almost missed the doors opening and another crowd piling out, merging with the throng already on the pavement.

Cursing Blake tried to push his way through, his irritation growing when the mass refused to accommodate him and he had to pull back to the edge of the pavement thankful for the railings that kept people from pushing him into the road. Yet back here he couldn't see anything just glimpses of people, a flash of hair and face.

Grabbing hold of a lamppost Blake hoisted himself up on to the railing, ignoring the protest of a newspaper salesman as he used his bundle of papers as a leg up.

"Oi Mate you can't go up there…"

Yet Blake ignored him, from his new vantage point he could see the whole crowd and was that…

Yes it could be the dark curls peeking out from under an umbrella an arm wrapped protectively around a child's shoulders.

"Officer…Officer we got ourselves a right nutter here!"

Ignoring the newspaper man's protest and the rapidly approaching constables Blake took a deep breath yelling out over the crowd and noise of the traffic. "ALEXIS."

People turned and stared, the policemen began to hurry through the crowd but Blake didn't care his eyes were locked on the retreating figure in fur. "ALEXIS."

This time she seemed to have heard him from the way she stopped dead.

Jumping down from his post Blake pushed through the crowd, ignoring the protests as he elbowed people out of the way until he was only a few feet away.

"Alexis please." Blake's voice was low and throaty, breaking with all the feelings he could never bring himself to talk about.

"I just… hear me out, I know I don't deserve it but please…Please." He added just before a pair of burly hands grabbed hold his arm and pulled him back.

"Officers please this is not…I was just waiting for my wife…I lost her in the crowd."

"A likely story." One copper muttered. "Come along Sonny Jim I think you need a night in the cells to sleep this off don't you?"

"I've not been drinking God Dammit!" Blake insisted struggling in the strong grip.

"He's telling the truth."

Alexis's clipped tone caused everyone to stop in their tracks and Blake felt his breath actually catch in his throat, glancing up and meeting her calm cool gaze.

"And you are?"

"Mrs Carrington obviously." Alexis answered tugging her fur closer as she shivered in the cold. "Blake was supposed to meet us here after the film, weren't you Darling? It was just so crowded we missed each other."

"Yes…Yes that's exactly it." Blake answered shakily relieved when the police officer released his arm.

"Well alright then." The Officer replied huffily tugging his own waterproof closer. "I suggest you hurry home, I wouldn't be surprised if your husband will come down with a cold, poor bugger is soaked through."

"I forgot my umbrella." Blake offered with a sheepish smile, watching as the policemen turned and strode away, quickly swallowed up by the crowd.

Turning back to face an icy Alexis Blake gathered his courage, his momentary relief and confidence at her stepping in to save him evaporating with one withering glance. "Thank you."

"I didn't do it for you Blake, I just don't think it would be a pleasant experience for Amanda to see her…well to see you dragged off kicking and screaming by two policemen."

Nodding Blake glanced to the side where his daughter stared up at him, her light green eyes wide and curious as they took him in, and Blake was relieved not to see the contempt he had noticed the last time he locked eyes on his child.

"Whatever the reason I thank you." He added softly. "Alexis can we talk…I came here…"

"Why are you here Blake?"

Swallowing nervously Blake pushed his sodden hair from his face suppressing a shiver; he could feel the cold biting into his bones as the wind chilled his already sodden frame. "I needed to see you... I missed you."

"A likely story." Alexis muttered bitterly yet her eyes softened momentarily as Blake shivered and sneezed. "Dear God Blake how long were you waiting here?"

"Two hours maybe three." Blake replied unable to contain the shivering that now wracked his body.

"I don't…" He began before breaking off and wiping his forehead again surprised this time when it felt warm and damp and the street lights began to blur. Listing slightly to one side as he tried to blink away the dancing lights Blake was surprised when a hand was there steadying him.

"Thank you." He added looking up and catching a flicker of concern in Alexis's face before it shut down.

"You're sick Blake."

"I…" Blake cut in, automatically to deny it, he was never sick never had time to be sick yet he was finding it harder and harder to stay on his feet. Meeting her gaze Blake frowned when her face began to swim in front of his eyes. Wetting his lips he felt his skin burn and goosebump at the same time. "I…I think you might be right."

Opening his eyes slowly Blake expected to be blinded by sunlight yet the only light was the dull glow from a bedside lamp. Blinking the sleep from his eyes Blake tried to sit up, astounded when all he could manage was to lift his body an inch or two from the bed before he collapsed back against the pillows exhausted.

"Are you really awake this time?" A tentative voice asked and a surprised Blake slowly turned his head following the sound, his eyes widening in surprise when there curled up on an armchair across the room was Amanda.

"Wha..." Blake began his voice broken and rasping, his throat feeling like he had been swallowing razor blades. He was surprised when Amanda seemed to anticipate his need, uncurling from her seat and moving to the bedside table where a glass of water sat waiting.

"Mummy said you'd probably be thirsty if you woke up properly this time...You are awake right? You're not going to start thinking I'm a giant spider again are you, because that was just weird?"

Shaking his head Blake tried to work out if she was joking or not but the dull pounding in his head made it difficult to concentrate so instead he accepted the water and sipped it gratefully, taking the opportunity to look around the room.

He wasn't in his hotel room that was certain, and from the familiar way Amanda lounged about this had to be her home. The bedroom itself was tastefully decorated, with the odd vibrant dash of colour yet it didn't have the feel of a guest room. The bedside table had a book on it half read, an alarm clock and a silver photo frame holding a picture of a much younger smiling Amanda.

This could only be Alexis's room; there was even the lingering scent of her perfume on the pillow, yet that didn't make any sense. If this was her bedroom where was she and why was he here?

"Thank you." Swallowing the last of his water Blake gruffly added. "Where is your mother Amanda?"

"Sleeping." Amanda answered softly her eyes not leaving his face for one moment. "She's been looking after you."

"Looking after me?"

"You've been sick. Mummy even had the doctor out to see you, he wanted to take you into hospital when you started hallucinating because your temperature was so high but Mummy told him she could keep a close eye on you and he gave her the medicine to get your temperature down. She said you hated hospitals."

Nodding Blake tried to keep his eyes open yet it seemed to be growing more and more difficult by the minute.

"Can I get you anything…Daddy…" Amanda's voice was tentative and Blake forced his eyes open once more, his heart leaping as he heard that name fall from her lips.

Smiling softly Blake shook his head. "No thank you sweetheart…Just tell your mother thank you."

Keeping his eyes locked on his daughter for as long as he could manage Blake fell back to sleep with a contented smile on his face.

The next time Blake opened his eyes daylight was streaming in through the large sash windows and he could hear the faint sound of birdsong.

"Finally decided to grace us with your presence I see."

Turning his head Blake wasn't surprised to see Alexis curled up in the same chair that the night before had held their daughter, book in hand she reached for her bookmark before setting the closed book down. Crossing the room she retrieved an abandoned thermometer and before Blake could complain pushed it into his mouth.

"A…"

"Under the tongue and keep it there." Alexis commanded keeping her eyes locked on her watch.

"Bu…"

"I'm serious Blake."

Scowling slightly Blake realised he was in no position to argue so he lay there trying not to think about how ridiculous he must look or the growing pressure in his bladder. Finally Alexis pulled the thermometer out of his mouth nodding in satisfaction.

"You're still on the high side but you're finally on the mend."

"Alexis." Blake greeted her unsure just what he could possibly say, how he could thank her properly.

"Well now you're awake I really should try and get some food into you…" Alexis muttered avoiding his pleading gaze. "Although if the flu didn't finish you off my cooking might just manage it."

"Wait…Please…" Blake croaked shakily lifting his arm and reaching out for her.

"Why is there anything you need?" Alexis asked.

Blushing slightly Blake almost didn't say anything but when he couldn't even keep his arm up he had to admit he needed help. "The bathroom…"

"Oh." Alexis answered finally meeting his gaze and Blake was warmed by the amusement he could see in her eyes as she pulled back the covers and helped him to his feet.

Wrapping his arm around her shoulder Blake leant on Alexis a little more than he really needed to breathing in the scent of her hair as it tickled his cheek. It was only as they crossed the room that something occurred to him when he noticed his clothes cleanly laundered and folded on the dresser.

He was wearing pyjamas.

They weren't his, but that wasn't the problem.

It was how he got into the pyjamas that confused him.

Yet as soon as they entered the ensuite bathroom Blake suddenly had other concerns. "Ummm Alexis could you leave me for a moment?"

"Oh for god sake Blake you've got nothing I haven't seen before."

"Yes but not in this context." Blake answered stubbornly and Alexis huffed releasing him suddenly and Blake swayed on his feet grabbing hold of the wall. Yet he was able to keep his dignity long enough to attend to his pressing bladder.

The next problem dawning all to quickly as he couldn't bend down to retrieve his pyjama bottoms, his head spinning if he even tried.

"Are you finished?" Alexis demanded from outside the bathroom after a few minutes, the concern obvious in her voice even if she tried her best to mask it.

Swallowing his pride Blake cleared his throat. "I could use your help for a moment." He replied unable to keep an embarrassed flush from his cheeks as he heard her tread on the carpet. Yet even he was unable to resist relaxing as Alexis cracked a joke as she knelt to pull up his pyjama bottoms.

"Just don't get any funny ideas whilst I'm down here Blake."

Barking out a laugh Blake felt some of the tension that he had carried for weeks uncoil, allowing him to breathe freely before he retorted sharply. "I'll try my best."

"Amanda Carrington there is nothing wrong with you and we both know it. Now I've been lenient letting you stay home these two days because I needed your help but Blake is better now so you have to go back to school."

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are, so get your backside back in your bedroom and put on your uniform."

"I hate you!" Amanda screamed back her statement punctuated by the slamming of her bedroom door.

Leaning back against his pillow Blake turned his head towards the ajar bedroom door unable to resist the chuckle that bubbled up in his throat. If it was as if he had been transported back in time, true Amanda was a few years older than Fallon had been but the mother daughter power struggle was the same.

"That girl will be the death of me." Alexis muttered pushing open the door breakfast tray in hand her eyes narrowing as she caught sight of the amused smirk on Blake's face. "And you can stop looking so damn pleased with yourself Blake, she gets that stubborn streak from you!"

Biting back a comment that Blake was certain would end up with his breakfast being thrown in his face rather than served with a smile; Blake shuffled into an upright position gratefully taking the paper Alexis handed to him. "Thank you."

"Hmmm well I didn't want you going stir crazy on me whilst I drove Amanda back to school." Alexis commented her back to him as she straightened up the room.

Nodding Blake opened the broadsheet automatically turning to the financial pages a frown gracing his face as he noticed the dip in his stock. Absently reaching for a slice of toast he took a bite surprised by the bitter tang, marmalade, he hadn't had that in years not since…

Alexis had always loved marmalade on toast and had converted her American husband to it, yet after she had left he hadn't been able to stomach even the smell, it was just too great a reminder. Yet now he found himself smiling at the memories as he stared at the piece of toast in his hand.

"What's the matter Blake I didn't poison it?"

"You cooked." Blake retorted smugly earning him a backwards glare over her shoulder.

"I toasted bread it was hardly taxing!"

"That's still cooking for you."

"I could have let you starve."

"Then you would have to spend more time looking after me…Not that I mind, your bed is rather comfortable, how are you finding the guest room?" He added his smile growing when Alexis hmm her annoyance and snapped back at him.

"Oh read your paper!"

Rolling his eyes Blake returned to the paper, turning back to the front to scan the headlines, frowning as he tried to make sense of the latest British political scandal. Yet it wasn't the escapades in Westminster that caused Blake's blood pressure to rise, it was the innocent looking sub heading halfway down one of the society gossip columns.

"Blake Carrington unconfirmed sighting in London."

There followed a short blurb covering the story so far, a provocative shot of Carla, and an open-ended question about his current whereabouts, fortunately The Ritz had refused to comment.

Folding the paper shut with a rustle Blake blanched, he hadn't considered that the British press might have followed his annulment that his appearance here might have been of any interest. He had been used to featuring in the financial papers over the years, or even the odd society magazine. Yet despite the occasional line or two about his appearance at this or that party with his latest companion, he had never had his personal life invaded in such a manner.

He felt violated.

He felt vulnerable.

He felt very very angry.

Not just at the press, but with Carla but mainly with himself for getting himself into this situation in the first place. If he hadn't reacted so badly to finding out about Amanda none of this month would have happened. He wouldn't have gotten drunk, wouldn't have gone to Vegas, wouldn't be in any of this mess.

"What's wrong Blake?"

Alexis's question jarred Blake from his daydream and he looked up to stare into her concerned expression. She hadn't even mentioned Carla to him; no reference to his disastrous annulment had been made. So Blake could only assume the story hadn't made it over here, not until now that is.

How could he explain it to her without it ruining any chance he still had?

He wasn't an idiot, if he hadn't been sick; if his vulnerable state hadn't appealed to Alexis's sentimental side then he doubted she would have listened to a word he said. He certainly wouldn't be propped up in her bed eating a breakfast that she had made whilst she looked at him with such open concern.

"You look like you are about to give someone hell."

"It's…It's nothing." Blake replied hoping the heat that flooded his cheek could be excused by the fact that he had been running a temperature. "Just my stock…"

Yet from the piercing gaze Alexis shot him she clearly hadn't fallen for that, striding across the room to try and snatch the paper surprised when Blake grabbed her wrist and pulled her down beside him.

"Bl…" Alexis began her words cut off when Blake took the opportunity to shove the rest of his toast in her mouth.

Unable to contain his amusement at her stunned surprise, Blake threw his head back and laughed, not even stopping when Alexis slapped his chest, so he pulled her closer trapping her hands.

"You…Bast…ard." Alexis spluttered around her toast, swallowing the last mouthful and scowling up at him yet Blake could see the playful glint in her eyes and she didn't try hard to push him away.

Smiling down at her Blake's eyes dropped her lips where a smear of marmalade lingered, and he leaned down intent on licking them clean, enjoying the way Alexis tensed and her eyes widened.

"Mummy we are going to be late!" Amanda's shrill statement echoed along the hallway startling the pair and Blake was disappointed when Alexis pushed him away. Rolling off the bed, patting her hair and smoothing down her clothes she headed towards the door without a backwards glance.

Sighing Blake leant back against his pillows cursing his luck, yet one glance at the crumpled paper and even he had to admit that it could have been a hell of a lot worse.

Sighing as the hot water caressed his face Blake relaxed against the tiles of the shower. Wishing that the water could wash away all his fears and doubt as easily as it did the cumulated dirt of the last few days.

After their almost kiss that morning Alexis had left to drop Amanda off at her boarding school and had stayed away far longer than Blake had expected. Fortunately she had arrived home in time for a late lunch, some delicious soup she had picked up from the local deli that fortunately for them both only required warming.

Conversation had been stilted at best, Alexis looked far paler then she had only that morning and had turned her nose up at the idea of eating anything herself. Blake had tried to take the initiative in the conversation but given the way Alexis was avoiding even his gaze he felt his courage abate; all those things he had been planning on saying to her on the trip to London dying unsaid on his tongue.

In fact the only time Alexis started a conversation was when she was getting up to leave, picking up his tray and fiddling with the cutlery.

"I swung by The Ritz on the way home, managed to convince them you hadn't skipped town without paying your hotel bill."

Surprised by her suddenly speaking Blake only managed to splutter a "Thank you."

Carrying on as if Blake hadn't spoken Alexis added. "I talked to Charles, he allowed me to retrieve a few things from your suite, I'll bring them up later."

So here he was, standing under the shower as the water began to cool still unable to think how could approach Alexis, running through in his mind all the things he needed to say to her, to seize this opportunity before Alexis finally kicked him out.

Shutting off the water Blake put on the bathrobe Alexis had left out for him, and began unpacking the shaving kit, unable to restrain a snicker as he remembered Alexis's comment.

"Take a shower and for god sakes shave Blake I don't want the neighbours to think I've let some homeless bum move in, it might affect the property prices."

Unable to restrain his smile Blake lathered up his chin, feeling his confidence return as he saw more of his previous face emerge whilst looking in the mirror. Rubbing off the remaining shaving cream Blake reached for his aftershave cursing as in his haste he knocked his Rolex off of the side where he had left it.

Kneeling down he squinted cursing again when he realised the damn thing must have fallen in the small vanity bin. Rummaging through the bin Blake pulled out the items on top until he found the watch; of course it had fallen to the bottom. Slipping the watch back on to his wrist Blake began putting things back in the bin pausing suddenly, his hand shaking slightly as he turned the item over, the empty box for a home pregnancy test kit.

Slowly as if placing the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle everything began to come together, her mood swings, paleness, and lack of appetite. It all fit.

And she had said nothing, nothing at all.

Again!

Blake felt the haze of anger begin to cloud his vision, and he stormed out of the bathroom, grabbing blindly at his clothes dressing quickly not even caring what he threw on. Once he was at least decent Blake headed downstairs, following the sound of music until he found the large basement kitchen.

Alexis was stood at the kitchen table humming to herself cutting up some vegetables, and Blake almost stopped in surprise at catching Alexis actually cooking. Yet the haze soon returned and he crossed the room in a few quick strides, Alexis looked up in surprise opening her mouth to start to talk.

Before she could utter a word Blake slammed down the pregnancy testing kit, watching her face closely, watching her eyes widen and her face pale even more as she stared open mouthed up at him. "Blake I…"

"Can explain?" Blake sneered cutting her off shaking his head in disgust. "It's not what it looks like Blake." He began imitating her voice. "I was going to tell you Blake."

Shaking his head in disgust Blake leant over her clenching his fists to keep his hands from trembling. "When were you planning on telling me Alexis, if at all? Or were you going to keep this child from me just like you did with Amanda."

"Bl…"

"Every time Alexis." Blake cut her off. "Every time I start to trust you again you do something like this and only then do I realise what an idiot I am."

"It was negative!" Alexis practically screeched in his face cutting Blake off mid rant and he actually staggered back under the force of her rage.

"What?"

Stalking forward forcing Blake to back away her pale face now flushed with anger. "I'm not pregnant you selfish bastard!" Alexis added before pushing passed him and rushing out the room.

Leaving a very guilty and confused Blake behind.

Chapter 6: Chapter 6  
It took far longer than he expected and he had to consult Alexis's rather dog-eared "Recipes for Complete Beginners" but Blake made dinner, or tried to.

He quickly realised that perhaps he shouldn't have take the piss out of Alexis's cooking quite so much when his own was little better. His guilt had only increased, his stomach churning when he realised just what she had been making, shepherd's pie.

She had been cooking the meal that had had such history between them when he with his big mouth had jumped to conclusions. When instead of just talking to her, Blake was disgusted with himself, if she really was pregnant the last thing he should be doing is yelling at her.

Putting the finished dinner on a plate Blake placed it carefully on a tray and taking a deep breath took it up to her room. Knocking on the bedroom door Blake waited for an answer, surprised when Alexis didn't even tell him to leave. Pushing open the door with his elbow Blake surveyed the empty room, he was almost about to leave when he heard the telltale sound of muffled crying from the bathroom.

Crossing the room Blake shifted the tray into one hand and rapped his knuckles against the door.

"Alexis." He began softly.

"Go away Blake." Alexis mumbled.

"I made dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

Sighing Blake sank to the floor setting the tray down next to him. "You have to eat Alexis; if you want I can just leave it on the side."

When Alexis didn't answer Blake leant his head against the door lifting his hand to rest his palm against the door. He didn't know how it started but suddenly the words were falling from his lips

"I don't blame you really if you don't want to eat it, I cooked it after all and after all these years I'm not quite sure what goes into a shepherd's pie. I probably messed it up completely and it's nearer cowherder pie or some such nonsense."

Blake joked before breaking off, hanging his head muttering softly. "I'm sorry, I can't excuse the way I have been behaving towards you. First in Acapulco, now here, it seems like I can't think straight around you just react. My emotions seem to fluctuate wildly from ecstatic to blinding mad without giving my brain chance to catch up."

Sighing Blake closed his eyes leaning away from the door as he admitted something aloud for the first time, not even certain she was even listening to him but needing to keep speaking until he had it off of his chest.

"I admit it Alexis I never really dealt with your affair, never allowed myself to confront my feelings on the matter, and just buried the hurt and anger. Locking them away and thought I'd move on eventually but now I realise all I've has done is suppress everything, so now it just bubbles up out of control…"

Shaking his head Blake added "I know I haven't done a damn thing to deserve your forgiveness; I can't forgive myself for the way we left things in Acapulco. But I really need you to understand I never meant to strike you, I always prided myself that despite my many faults I was never a man who would, even could strike a woman."

And to strike her…her of all people…

Swallowing down the sick feeling that bubbled up as he replayed in his mind that confrontation, the look of shock and horror on her face as she scrabbled away from him. The look he had sworn he would never give her cause to give him again and the same look he had seen on her face when he accused her downstairs.

He wouldn't be surprised if Alexis never spoke to him again.

So when he felt a tentative hand on his shoulder he practically jumped out of his skin. Whirling round he spotted Alexis standing behind him twisting her hands together, her emerald eyes red rimmed. Yet he felt the knot in his gut start to unwind when she favoured him with a small smile before adding smugly.

"Don't be stupid Blake there is no such thing as Cowherder pie."

Blake woke up slowly trying to suppress the excited smile that tugged mercilessly at his lips, afraid to jinx things. He could feel Alexis's warmth as she snuggled into his arms, the smell of her hair as it tickled his cheek. They had talked most of the night, briefly touching on the difficult topics, Grimes, their separation, the confrontation in Acapulco.

Mostly they had talked about when they first met, talked about happier times in their marriage with the children, about how Alexis had first met Snr Maria, had even talked about Amanda's childhood. And Blake had soaked up every story, had laughed along with Alexis as she regaled him with tales of her first tantrum, her first word, NO, and how she fell in love with the pony at her local stables and had gotten very cross when Mummy refused to buy him.

They had talked until late and yawning Alexis had leant against him her eyes drooping.

Blake had scooped her up in his arms, chivalrously intending to take her down the landing to the guest room yet he still wasn't back to his full strength and only made it as far as her bed. Setting her down gently Blake had intended to take the guest bed himself. Yet Alexis had surprised him by yawning again and sitting up long enough to drag her blouse over her head pitching it and her skirt on the floor then pulling back the covers she had sleepily told him to just get in.

"Good Morning." Alexis's soft greeting jarred Blake back to the present.

"Morning." Blake replied leaning down and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Pleasantly surprised when Alexis smiled and leant up pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Gazing down at her playful expression Blake decided to take the initiative. Leaning down he pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, waiting to see if she pushed him away before kissing her lips, softly then with increasing passion. Feeling her smile against his lips Blake resisted the desire to groan as Alexis turned and wiggled against, moving further into his embrace. Groaning for real as her hands skimmed up his back and threaded into his hair Blake rolled them over so he could press her back into the mattress running his hands down her camisole.

So he was more than a little surprised when Alexis suddenly pushed him away.

"Alexis…" Blake began to apologise, the words dying on his lips as Alexis darted out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom.

Concerned Blake threw back the covers and followed her to the door just in time to hear her retching. Crossing back to the nightstand he picked up the water glass she had left there for him and filled it from the bottle of Evian. Then waiting until he heard the toilet flush and the sink start to run he walked into the bathroom watching her bend over the sink and brush her teeth. Closing the distance between them Blake reached out and rubbed her back before offering her the drinking water.

"Why didn't you tell me you were sick?"

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing."

Shaking her head Alexis watched him in the mirror, catching his disbelieving expression. "It's probably just a low level virus….Either that or your cooking."

Ignoring her obvious attempt to distract him Blake retorted. "Probably? You mean you haven't been to the Doctors yet?"

"I was going to but then a certain person decided to collapse on my in the middle of Leicester Square and I had to cancel." Alexis deadpanned shooting him a glare in the mirror, yet it barely scorched.

"And you're sure you're not pregnant?"

"Blake!" Alexis all but screeched.

"Alright...Alright I was just concerned." Blake holds up his hand "but you are going to the Doctors even if I have to drag you there myself."

Blake sat as still as he could manage on the uncomfortable plastic chair, his fingers tapping a rhythm his leg whilst he valiantly resisted the urge to sigh. He hated waiting. Doctor's waiting rooms were especially dull. Earlier he had tried to amuse himself by trying to guess what each patient was here for but even that got dull after a while and Blake could only wonder what on earth could be taking so long?

However he realised he only had himself to blame.

He had been the one nagging Alexis forcing her to phone the surgery and make an appointment.

So it was hardly surprising that in order to punish him for annoying her Alexis forced him to come with her, in order to get some fresh air.

Not that there was much fresh air to be had in a doctors waiting room surrounded by sick people.

He had gotten his revenge though, reminding Alexis quite loudly to get the doctor to perform a pregnancy test just in case. The death look Alexis had shot him as she followed the nurse through had almost been worth it.

Glancing at his watch Blake considered asking the receptionist what on earth was taking so long but then he remembered the funny look she gave him when they came in and he decided against it. It couldn't have been a common occurrence, having a husband or at least ex-husband accompanying someone to a Doctor's appointment and a Yank to boot. No doubt his appearance would be dissected by the surgery gossips over lunch.

Finally before Blake actually started climbing the walls Alexis re-emerged looking pale.

Getting to his feet Blake crossed the room sliding his arm around her waist, afraid that any moment she might actually faint.

"Dear God what did they do to you in there?"

Rolling her eyes Alexis shot him a glare but Blake considered it progress when she didn't push his arm away.

"They had to draw blood and you know how I am with needles...Let's just get out of here, I really could do with some fresh air."

Nodding Blake opened the door and ushered her out yet even as the door closed behind them Blake was unable to shake the feeling of being watched.

Closing his eyes Blake felt the gentle rays on the wintry sun on his face and took a deep lungful of the crisp air, glad that for once he had actually listened to Alexis when she told him to bundle up. The lady in question was wrapped up snugly in her mink fur walking by his side in companionable silence.

They hadn't spoken much since leaving the Doctor's surgery, Alexis had been quiet and Blake for once didn't want to push. So they had hailed a cab and ended up in Hyde Park, it was winter and there was little to see, just acres of dull grass and flat ponds unbroken by the many birds that would soon be migrating back to Britain.

So they walked the long path, occasionally stepping out of the way of cyclists or joggers, each lost in their own thoughts, together yet apart. There were still so many things that had been left unsaid, where they went from here, if there was a future left for them, what about Amanda; the weight of them weighed down Blake's tongue.

Even though he couldn't find the words Blake still felt the need to connect with her, so when they began to stroll through the ornamental gardens it seemed natural to reach out and take her hand, lacing their gloved fingers together as if they had been doing it for years. Alexis's didn't say anything, didn't pull away she just turned her head slightly and looked at him out of the corner of her eye; a small smile tugging at her lips that started a drum beat in his chest and for a moment Blake felt let like a young man out courting for the first time. He silently thanked God he was wearing gloves so his girl had no idea how much she was making his palms sweat with excitement.

So with the sun on his face, fresh air in his lungs and his girl by his side Blake couldn't do a damn thing to get this stupid grin off of his face. He let Alexis drag him around the park, then into the little coffee shop where they snuggled over a pair of coffee's, conserving warmth in the February air and the rapidly setting sunlight.

Twice he opened his mouth to pose the question where they go from here, the first time losing his nerve and sipping his coffee. The second on the little footbridge by the lake yet this time it was silenced by the soft tentative brush of Alexis's lips against his. Perhaps it was cowardly but Blake chose kissing her back over conversation.

The afternoon had such a magical quality to it that Blake was almost reluctant when Alexis finally broke their silence and insisted they needed to head home before they froze to death. Of course snuggling together in the back of a hackney cab also had its compensation, it was warmer for one, so Alexis didn't shiver and push him away when he kissed her neck. It was nicer to lace gloveless fingers together anyway.

He should have realised it was too good to last.

It took the cabby's "What the bleedin hell is going on down here then?" To jar Blake from his fantasy.

Even from this far down the street it was easy to make out the Paparazzi staking out Alexis's house.

"Shit." It was all Blake could think of to say before his quick mind took over. "Turn us around, take us to the Ritz."

"That'll cost you Gov'ner." The Cabby blustered but Blake wasn't in the mood to care how much it cost.

"Just get us there and discretely." Blake hissed before turning back to face Alexis's confused face.

"Blake what the hell is going on?"

Running his free hand through his hair Blake couldn't hold her gaze but he managed to plead an answer. "Not here I promise you I will tell you everything but not here."

"If you need anything Mr Carrington, Mrs Carrington please do call the concierge desk. Nothing is too small to trouble us with."

"Thank you Charles." Blake muttered to the general manager gratefully accepting the pile of messages that had been left for him so he could avoid the way Alexis's eyes seemed to be burning a hole in his back.

"Darling." He added stepping back to allow Alexis to walk into his suite first, relieved when she didn't start berating him in front of others, even allowing the pet name with barely a glare.

"We will of course continue to deny your stay here for as long as necessary." Charles added before eagerly leaving the couple to it and Blake closed the door behind him waiting for the oncoming storm.

Glancing at his messages he noted Andrew had called several times, he had missed one call from his Vice-President and one from Fallon. Blake was pondering who to phone first when Alexis finally blew.

"What the hell is going on Blake?"

Sighing Blake set his messages down on the side and moved to pour them both a large brandy.

Forcing a glass into Alexis's hand with a "You're going to need this" he pulled her over to the sofa.

"Blake you're scaring me."

"I don't mean to but this is not easy to say so can you please wait until I am done before yelling at me?"

Watching her closely Blake took her lack of objection for agreement and taking a deep breath launched into his tale. He didn't try to sugar-coat it or pull any punches. He told about his anger, the pain he had felt, how he had taken refuge in a whiskey bottle. How it genuinely seemed a good idea to follow Carla to Vegas.

How after that he had only blurred memories before he woke up in a strange hotel suite, leaving out the naked in bed with Carla part, he was confessing his sins but he wasn't suicidal. Woken up married to a woman he could never love and he had done what any sane man would do, get the damn thing annulled.

Taking a deep breath Blake paused and finally looked up from his brandy glass, his face contorting in pain as he saw Alexis tremble, her face paler than he had ever seen it; her silence frightening him more than any outpouring of abuse.

"Darling say something please?" Blake muttered reaching out for her hand only to have Alexis's pull away, getting up from the sofa to pace to the window, her shoulders set rigidly as she stared at the view and ignored him completely.

Finally she broke her silence, asking in a low tense tone, "How could you be so stupid?"

Getting to his feet Blake crossed the room setting down his glass before resting his hands gently on her shoulders, distressed when she shrugged him off and moved to put more space between them."

Running his hand through his hair Blake sighed deeply before answering candidly. "I was hurt...I was drunk. I'm sorry but I honestly can't remember anymore motive than that."

Yet if Alexis heard him she was too distressed to listen, babbling on as if he had never spoken.

"And to drag me into all of this, to bring those vultures to my home? What will my neighbours think, my friends seeing my name splashed all over the papers? How could you humiliate me like this Blake?" Alexis broke off her voice cracking slightly before she visibly pulled herself together.

Setting her glass down Alexis grabbed her purse and coat surprising Blake as she stormed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Blake asked.

"Out...Away..."

"But you can't go home; those vultures would pull you apart."

"I never said I was going home, I just can't stay here." Alexis added her hand on the doorknob.

"But WHERE?" Blake demanded crossing the room and grasping her arm. "You not in any state to be out there alone, do really think I am just going to let you go like this..."

"Yes you are!" Alexis hissed wrenching her arm free with surprising strength. "As for where, away from you Blake. I just can't look at you right now."

If she had punched him the gut she couldn't have knocked the wind out of him so surely and staggering back Blake had no choice but to let her go. Yet his heart foolishly leapt into his throat when Alexis paused in the doorway looking back at him an inscrutable expression on her face.

"Was any of this real Blake, your confession, your taking care of me, this afternoon... Or was it just you trying to escape the consequences of your actions?"

Gaping at her question Blake was too surprised to formulate an answer, knowing that the moment she shut the door behind her that that had been the moment; the moment to tell her he still loved her and that it is very real. So why had the words stick in his throat?

Blake found it difficult to settle, his worry sat like a stone in his stomach, churning over and over again. It had been hours and hours and he hadn't heard from Alexis.

He had briefly phoned Andrew, touched base with his secretary but he hadn't been able to talk to Fallon, she was too close a connection to her mother for Blake to keep the tremor from his voice.

He had ordered room service but hardly touched it, somehow the perfectly sautéed beef didn't tempt his taste buds the way slightly burnt toast and marmalade or homemade shepherds pie had done.

Instead he found himself randomly ringing reception asking if Mrs Carrington had reappeared, had checked into another room perhaps. Each time the very patient receptionist had explained with barely a hint of frustration that no they hadn't seen Mrs Carrington and of course they would phone him the moment she reappeared.

So it came as something of a surprise when he received a call from Charles who was just about to go off duty, informing him that Mrs Carrington could be found in the roof terrace bar where she had apparently been for the last few hours. Reading between the lines especially after a glance at the clock where the display showed the late hour Blake could only guess they wanted to close up but Alexis was refusing to leave.

A few moments later and Blake was riding the elevator to the top floor, his eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light. The long bar was dominated by a large expansive glass window and there silhouetted by the glow from the streets and signs stood Alexis.

Crossing the room Blake came to a halt a few feet away surprised when Alexis suddenly spoke.

"Tracked me down I see."

"Charles called."

"I see." Alexis replied simply taking another sip of her martini, her expression as cool and as icy as her cocktail.

"Have you eaten…You should you know…Why don't you come down to the suite and I'll order something from room service."

Alexis didn't answer instead she shook her head and continued to silently watch the traffic moving below. For a few minutes the tense silence hung between them Blake hovering, wanting nothing more than to pull her into his arms, to demand where the hell she had been, didn't she realise he was worried sick. Yet fear kept him away, afraid that any pre-emptive move and she would turn around and leave again.

Glancing around Blake watched as the barman wiped down the long bar one last time before switching off the lights and leaving them alone.

Finally Alexis spoke her voice low yet it carried in the quiet room. "I tried going home but they were camped out there probably for the night…Damn vultures…Mrs Anderson from across the road was talking to them, so no doubt by morning all my private affairs will be splashed across the papers."

"A…"

"And what about Amanda?" Alexis added cutting him off. "How is she going to react when her parents are all over the gossip columns? God knows what that dratted Anderson woman has been saying she never liked me. She's probably painted me as some unfit mother, shacking up with my sex crazed ex-husband whilst my bastard child sleeps under the same roof."

Blake walked up behind her watching her reflection carefully in the glass; Alexis looked vulnerable and upset.

"I'm sorry. I honestly didn't think…"

"That I believe."

Blake ignores her sarcasm "That anyone over here would care or be interested in little ole me."

"What can I say? It's been a slow news week." Alexis scoffed and Blake's heart lightened slightly at the fire in her voice, much better than the sense of defeat that had been there before.

"I am sorry Alexis; I never intended to drag you into the middle of this. All I want to do is protect you and all I seem to end up doing is hurting you."

"What are we going to do Blake? Amanda is away at school and you know how children can be, how cruel. This is not how I would want her to get to know her father, learning about his drunken fumbles with a model under half his age!"

"We will deal with this I promise." Blake soothed her gently, unable to contain his relief at her use of the word 'we'. "Amanda is a smart girl, if we talk to her first, warn her and promise to explain everything properly at the weekend."

"You have an explanation suitable for a twelve year old?" Alexis scoffed meeting his reflected gaze.

"Maybe not explain everything." Blake clarified with a slowly rising eyebrow and Alexis had to restrain a snort of laughter. Sensing a slow thaw Blake edged closer relieved when Alexis didn't move away as he slid his hands round her waist resting his chin on her shoulder

"What we need is a nice juicy scandal to take the heat off." Alexis quipped before glancing over her shoulder at him. "Know any good gossip?"

"Not that I am prepared to spread over the newspapers." Blake retorted smirking when Alexis's eyebrow rose slightly mirroring his expression.

Lifting one hand Blake stroked her cheek disappointed when Alexis grasped his hand and pulled it away from her face yet she didn't let go of his hand completely, her fingers stroking his before lacing them together.

"I need a reason Blake…I need you give me a reason why the hell I should forgive you?"

Lifting their joined hands Blake kissed her knuckles one by one waiting until he finally had her full attention, her emerald eyes locked seriously on his dark orbs and suddenly the block in his throat was gone. He had her answer.

Leaning down he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips, pulling away he smiled tenderly at her.

"Because I love you."

Epilogue:

Friday, March 31, 1978

"Send in the next one, Jane," Blake Carrington instructed with a heavy sigh.

He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, trying to ignore the intense throbbing at the base of his skull. Jane Reynolds, the wonderfully efficient and loyal woman who had been his secretary since he had founded Denver-Carrington, was retiring at the end of April and he'd been interviewing replacement candidates all week.

He had yet to find one that he felt comfortable with. All of them had been immensely qualified, but none had possessed that certain quality he'd been looking for, that certain something that went beyond how many words a person could type in a minute or how fast they could take dictation. He had to have someone he could work with, someone he could trust.

Someone who could handle the long hours and the stress and the fast pace of working in the very competitive and cutthroat oil industry. And, he admitted ruefully, he needed someone strong enough to put up with his demanding nature and occasional bad temper. After today's round of unsuccessful interviews, he was beginning to wonder if such a person even existed.

With another frustrated sigh, he sat up in his chair and straightened his tie in preparation for the final interview of the day. Seconds later, the door swung open and Jane escorted the last applicant into his office. "Mr. Carrington, this is Krystle Jennings," she said and handed him a folder containing her résumé.

Extract Beginnings by Paige .?showtopic=661&st=3040

The interview had gone well, far better than Blake had expected. Krystle was a woman with whom he felt immediately at ease, he had a good feeling about their ability to work together and it didn't hurt any that she was rather easy on the eyes. In fact he was almost tempted to offer her the position right then and there, but his better judgement won out and he decided to take the weekend to think about it, offering her his hand to shake as he escorted her to the door.

"Thank you for your time Mrs Jennings my people will be in touch soon."

Yet before he could open the door it opened suddenly and a rather flushed Alexis stood in the doorway her eyes widening and the smile fell from her lips when she realised he wasn't alone.

"Sorry Blake, Jane wasn't at her desk, I didn't realise you had company." She added emerald eyes scanning over Krystle Jennings narrowing slightly in what Blake quickly realised was a distinct sign of disapproval.

"Forgive me Darling." Blake muttered placatingly. "We were just finishing anyway. Alexis, this is Krystle Jennings I was just interviewing her for the Jane's position. Mrs Jennings my wife Alexis."

"Mrs Carrington." Krystle replied politely a distinct flush gracing her cheeks as she turned back to Blake adding in a breathy tone. "Thank you for giving me this opportunity to meet with you Mr Carrington."

"My pleasure." Blake added seeing her out the office before turning to his scowling wife. "What's the matter, did you and Fallon have another spat?"

"No." Alexis retorted shrugging off her fur and throwing her purse down on the chair.

"No…" Blake teased closing the distance between them and sliding his arms around his wife's waist, kissing her neck as she tugged off her gloves and slapped them into her palm. "So you turned up out of the blue simply because you missed me?"

"Can't I come and visit my husband without having a motive?" Alexis retorted curtly pushing his wandering hands away and walking over to his desk where the folder with Krystle's resume lay open. "Besides maybe I don't feel like telling you anymore."

"Darling…"

"Mrs Jennings seemed like a pleasant enough woman." Alexis commented sharply and Blake had to stifle his amusement, she was jealous.

"She is very pleasant." Blake added playing along watching as Alexis tensed at his comment.

"She certainly seems qualified."

"Very qualified." Blake agreed slowly stalking his wife round his desk as she flicked angrily through the paperwork.

"And pretty." Alexis commented slapping the folder back on the table lifting her eyes to meet his gaze a challenge quite obvious in her eyes.

"Some might say beautiful." Blake countered watching the slight twitch of his wife's eyebrow.

Snorting Alexis snapped back sharply. "In a common, farm girl manner perhaps."

"Alexis…"

"And she is married?"

"Divorced."

"I see."

Now the twitch was obvious and Blake found his enthusiasm for this game waning. "Darling I was just interviewing her."

"Of course you were, but if she gets that flustered just being interviewed by you Blake, I'd hate to see how she would react going off on all those business trips, or working late or…"

"You're jealous." Blake cut in smugly.

"Me jealous, honestly Blake, I was just looking out for you. I mean you hardly need a secretary who is going to spend her time daydreaming about her employer rather than concentrating on her work…"

Sinking down into his chair Blake reached out and pulled a protesting Alexis on to his lap, cutting off her rant with his lips as he kissed her thoroughly. A few minutes later the pair pulled apart breathless and Alexis tucked her head into the curve of his neck playing with his tie before she grudgingly admitted.

"Perhaps a little jealous."

Smiling Blake pressed a kiss to her forehead. "There is no need."

"Don't hire her Blake." Alexis wheedled looking up at him with wide emerald eyes.

"Alexis this is business, I need to find a replacement for Jane soon and Mrs Jennings is by far and away the best candidate…"

"So far!" Alexis added.

"I need to hire someone soon and she fits all the criteria."

"Well she doesn't fit my criteria!" Alexis added petulantly. "I mean this is a woman you are going to spend the most time around other than myself, so surely I should get some input?"

Rolling his eyes Blake stifled a chuckle. "What did you have in mind…Nobody under the age of fifty?"

"Fifty-five actually." Alexis retorted back sarcastically.

"And how is my geriatric secretary supposed to keep up with my demanding schedule?"

"Fine then forty-five, happily married with half a dozen children, that's my final offer!"

Laughing at her suggestion Blake shook his head. "I love you Alexis and for that alone I will interview for another week, but after that I will pick the best candidate for the job."

Meeting and holding his gaze Alexis pouted slightly before grasping his tie and pulling his face down till it was millimetres from her own. "Well then Mr Carrington I will just have to make sure you have no reason to need a pretty secretary, and to make sure you spend every night at home."

"Hmmm and how exactly do you plan on accomplishing that Mrs Carrington?" Blake teased waggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Oh I can think of one or two things. For the rest I will enlist the children, they should keep you busy enough."

Shaking his head Blake smiled chuckling, "I somehow doubt Fallon or Steven want to spend their nights entertaining their old man when they could be off at college and Amanda will soon grow out of it as well once the novelty wears off."

"I wasn't talking about them Blake." Alexis replied softly, a knowing smile playing around her eyes as she bit her lip.

Gasping Blake was momentarily speechless, all thoughts of secretaries or Denver Carrington fleeing from his mind. "Alexis…Are you saying…"

Cutting off his question with a soft kiss Alexis happily threaded her fingers through his and snuggling deeper into his embrace before she added smugly. "Let's just say it's a good job we have that big house."


End file.
